The Trial
by CrazyVanitasFanGirl
Summary: Ardyn is given three tasks that are nearly impossible, will he be able to do them in that little time? Find out
1. Starscourge

The Trial

A/N: This is my first story, enjoy! Major spoilers for the ending Episode Ardyn Prologue. Rated T for blood and violence

**BOLD TEXT – dream/thought/memory**

Standard Text – normal scenes

Chapter 1: Starscourge

**Ardyn walked over to the castle, ready to reclaim his throne. This was it, this was his reward for saving Eos, the throne. Looking around the castle, Ardyn found his brother, Somnus, bowing. Straightening up, Ardyn walked towards the throne.**

** "Forgive me, brother. But, I am the true king. I'm sorry for deceiving you all like this, it was necessary to lure this traitor. Miserable man," Somnus said suddenly. **

** Ardyn turned around, and said, "What if I object, brother?"**

** Somnus laughed, and unsheathed his sword. Ardyn unsheathed his own, and charged. Ardyn and Somnus exchanged a flurry of parrying blows, suddenly, Somnus managed to stab Ardyn's chest. Ardyn collapsed, holding his chest, blood staining his shirt. Somnus was preparing to do the final blow.**

** "No!" Aera cried, jumping in front of Somnus's sword. "Ardyn…"**

** "Aera, don't worry…I'm going to –"Ardyn began, but it was too late, Aera was dead.**

** "Foolish woman, forgive me, brother," Somnus said.**

** Suddenly Ardyn turned around, and gave a horrid scream. The infection that he had worked so hard to stop had finally gotten a hold of him.**

** "He's become the monster I made him out to be," Somnus said. **

** Ardyn looked towards the Crystal, and started walking up the stairs, Somnus and three others striking him from behind. By the time he made it up them, blood was staining the ground.**

** "Tell me, o gods above…who is your true king?" Ardyn whispered. A sudden wave of light shot Ardyn off the stairs. Ardyn collapsed on the ground, panting. "So that is your answer…I am unworthy," Ardyn whispered.**

** Somnus stood over him, ready to deliver the final blow. A wave of pain passed over him, then he fell unconscious.**

A/N: Wow that was a sad first chapter. It is the ending of the Episode Ardyn Prologue anime. So if you haven't seen that, I recommend you look at that.


	2. Free At Last

A/N: So, I was talking to the two people who have reviewed to me. So, I want to explain Aera's role in the first chapter, she was essentially by the throne, and when Somnus was preparing the death blow, she essentially jumped in front of the sword, killing her. So that's what happened. Anyway, please review and enjoy!

Chapter 2: Free At Last

Ardyn woke with a start. It had only been a nightmare, but it had felt so real. He had felt the blade of Somnus's sword again. He had felt Aera's deadweight in his arms again. He was still in his chains, he was still shamed (this is after FF15). A sudden noise made him weakly jolt his head up. A young woman with light blonde hair was in front of him.

"Who are you?" Ardyn said weakly.

"I'm Dorian, and I'm here to get you out," she said.

Ardyn gave her a confused glance, but stayed quiet as she released him from his chains. It looked like hard work, she kept grunting, and pulling. Ardyn tried his best to help her, but in his weakened state, he couldn't do much of anything.

When Dorian finally had the chains undone, she gently placed him on the stone floor next to her. She looked exhausted. Before Ardyn could say anything, she caught her breath, and helped Ardyn to his feet. Suddenly, Ardyn had a suspicion about her. She looked like a member of the Kingsglaive.

"Why are you helping me?" Ardyn said.

"Be quiet, **_Adagium_**!" Dorian snapped.

Ardyn glared at her, but did as she said, arguing with her would do nothing. As much as he was disgusted with the name he was given, he just stayed quiet. Dorian seemed satisfied, and began walking towards the entrance to the cave he was imprisoned in.

It was a long journey down the mountain. Eventually, however a blue chocobo came into sight. Dorian placed Ardyn in a carriage it was pulling, and they set off. But, many questions swarmed in his head. Who was this woman? Why was she helping him? Most of all, did she have any royal blood? They rode for hours, until they finally came to a beautiful spring.

Dorian sighed, and jumped off the chocobo. She guided Ardyn to a small barn, and gently placed him in the hay.

"Rest, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, Adagium," Dorian said.

"Please, call me Ardyn," he said.

Dorian laughed, and said, "Okay, Ardyn, now go to bed, before I make you!"

Ardyn laughed, and did as he was told.

(Ardyn's dream – Childhood)

**"Somnus, stop! Look, a butterfly!" Ardyn said.**

**"Where?!" Somnus said, looking around dumbly.**

** Ardyn took the advantage, and grabbed Somnus, playfully throwing his brother to the ground. Somnus screamed in shock, then started laughing. Ardyn and Somnus continued to play fight for over fifteen minutes, until their parents came out.**

** "What are you boys doing?!" their father shouted.**

** "Their fine, they need to get it out sometimes. Besides, you did that with your older brother all the time, or did you forget," their mother said.**

Ardyn woke with a start, remembering where that would end. That was the day his mother had been killed by some mysterious force. They had never known what it was. Sometimes, they thought it had been the gods, angry about what their mother had done. But their mother hadn't done anything wrong, and he would be damned if she had done something bad. Or had she?

A/N: Cliffhanger, guess you will have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens. Please review!


	3. Dorian

A/N: Special thanks to OmegusX11 and Riku Kingdom Hearts for their support. So, we might find out what his mother did wrong. Or we might not. I don't even know what I am saying. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Dorian

"Did you get good sleep last night?" Dorian said.

"I guess," Ardyn said.

"That's no response," Dorian said.

Ardyn sighed, and walked around the room. It was a beautiful aqua color, and was nice and neat. Ardyn walked over to a picture of Noctis and Dorian. Curious, Ardyn carried the picture to Dorian.

"He was my father," Dorian said.

"Was?" Ardyn said.

"He died last year," Dorian replied.

Ardyn sucked in his breath. Noctis was dead? Dorian looked on the verge of tears at the memory. Ardyn touched her shoulder. That did it, the tears started to fall like a waterfall. Dorian hugged Ardyn as she cried, he hugged her back. Noctis was dead, and Ardyn was hugging his daughter, that felt wrong somehow. Once Dorian had recovered, she stood up.

"It was terrible. He was riding in Regalia, it was a calm day, there was a sudden gunshot, and then he collapsed. Ambulances came in from all directions. At first they thought you had done it, but I called them idiots and told them that Adagium was in the cave.

(Dorian's memory – Noctis's death)

**Dorian watched as her father waved to the citizens from the Regalia. He looked kind of ridiculous, it was in its monster truck form. It was Dorian's nineteenth birthday. This was a "present", she had never been allowed to go to these. She always thought it was stupid, but he said it was the rules, so Dorian followed them.**

** Noctis caught sight of her, and smiled. His blue eyes were warm, and he held out a welcoming hand to her, his eyes sparkling. A sudden gunshot came through the air. Noctis's eyes went wide, and he collapsed. Screams filled the air as people ran to try to find a safe place. Ambulances came around the corners, sirens blaring. Dorian was forcing her way through the crowd to her father.**

** "Father, please, stay with us!" Dorian cried. **

** "Dorian…I'm sorry," Noctis whispered.**

** "Why are you sorry?" Dorian said, crying.**

** "I…didn't let you grow up. You should…have gone to this event when you were fifteen. I…just didn't want you to get hurt. I don't…want this to happen to you. Free Adagium, he is your only hope," Noctis said.**

** "What about you?" Dorian whispered.**

** "I will be gone. Now go!" Noctis said, as loud as he could manage.**

Ardyn listened in shock. Noctis, assassinated? That rarely happened. But why Noctis? Off all kings Noctis was by far the fairest. Why would someone do that?

A/N: Please review.


	4. The Reveal

A/N: Thank you for those who have reviewed. So, who killed Noctis? Why would someone do this? Find out.

Chapter 4: The Reveal

Ardyn noticed that Dorian had stopped crying. He held her gently out at an arm's length. Dorian's eyes were blazing with old anger and grief.

"It's not fair! Why would someone do this?!" Dorian cried.

Ardyn hesitated as he touched Dorian's shoulder. Dorian swatted Ardyn's hand away, tears streaming down her face. He stepped back as she glared at him.

"I'm sorry," Ardyn said.

"It's okay. You just should have asked before you touched me. You can hug me. Also, about my father, ask away," Dorian said.

Ardyn hugged Dorian and said, "Tell me what you saw, who it looked like."

Dorian seemed to think for a moment.

(Dorian's memory in more detail – Noctis's death)

**Noctis smiled, and held his hand out, his eyes sparkling. A sudden gun shot rang through the air. Noctis's eyes went wide, and he collapsed. Screams filled the air, people running everywhere. Dorian fought the crowd, trying to reach her father. Ambulances came around the corner, their sirens blaring. Dorian looked around for who had done it.**

** She heard her father moan, and anxiety instantly went over to him. Noctis's eyes were glazing over. "Father, please stay with us!" Dorian cried.**

** "Dorian…I'm sorry," Noctis whispered.**

** "Why are you sorry?" Dorian whispered quietly, tears streaming down her face.**

** "I…didn't let you grow up. You should…have gone to this event when you were fifteen. I…just didn't want you to get hurt. I don't…want this this to happen to you. Free Adagium, he is your only hope," Noctis said.**

** "What about you?" Dorian whispered.**

** "I will be gone. Now go!" Noctis said, as loud as he could manage.**

** Dorian watched as Noctis's eyes slowly started to close. Her father was dead. A guard ran up, his eyes filled with fear.**

** "Noctis? Who did this? Was it Adagium?" the guard said.**

** "Adagium is dead, you idiot! My father wants me to find him!" Dorian snapped, her eyes blazing.**

** The guard looked around the area, along with Dorian. They exchanged a glance, it was clear that they could not see them. **

** "We need to look for who did this," the guard said.**

** "Right!" Dorian said.**

** Dorian ran around, looking for the culprit. She saw a person in black, with a gun. She ran up to him, and jumped him, dragging him to the ground. She took of the hood, and backed away in shock. The person was Gladio. Her eyes went wide. Why had he done this?**

Ardyn listened in stunned silence. The person who had killed him was Gladio? Why would he do that?

A/N: Please review. This was a shocking reveal.


	5. Bahamut

A/N: Why would Gladio do this? What was his reason?

Chapter 5: Bahamut

Ardyn walked over to the bed in the corner of the house, and saw went to bed, to take a rest.

(Ardyn's dream – prophecy)

** Ardyn woke up, but instead of seeing the usual memory, he saw a beautiful blue abyss. A huge beautiful creature was staring at him. **

** "I am Bahamut. I have a mission for you. No, many missions," the creature said.**

** "What are they? Why do you need me?" Ardyn said.**

** "I know that you lost your humanity while you tried to save the planet from many cases of Starscourge. First, I want you to find the traitor in the desert. Second, save a city that is being destroyed by a daemon. Finally, I need you to defeat the empire once and for all. I trust that you will do this. You will gain your humanity back if you do all these. You have three days, good luck," Bahamut said.**

** Ardyn looked at the god wearily. He did not trust these gods, especially after they had all denied him the Crystal. They thought that Somnus was the rightful king. He was not worthy at all. Somnus had killed Aera, and was even younger than Ardyn.**

** "Why should I trust you? You let them chain me up! Starve me! Leave me in a prison for 2,000 years," Ardyn said, angrily.**

** "Silence! Trust me, you can believe me! Do you want your humanity back?" Bahamut said angrily. Ardyn flinched, and stepped back. "I'll send you back now!" **

A/N: This is the true trial. Let's see what happens.


	6. The Search

A/N: Sorry for not uploading for so long, my computer was not working. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Search

Ardyn woke with a start, and looked around himself, terrified. He looked around, and saw Dorian fast asleep. Ardyn felt himself strangely attracted to her. She was beautiful while she slept, her long, black hair glistened, and her soft snores were soothing. Ardyn sighed, and settled back down to sleep.

* * *

(That morning)

Ardyn woke up, to see the light of dawn. Dorian was in the other room preparing breakfast. Ardyn walked over to her, exhausted. The whole deal with Bahamut had been exhausting. Somehow, the creature had drained every ounce of his strength.

"You look exhausted," Dorian said, snapping Ardyn out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I need to tell you something. First of all, has a god ever visited you in your sleep?" Ardyn said.

"Once, but that was Shiva offering me her condolences. It was the day after my father had died," Dorian replied.

"Well, Bahamut spoke to me. He said if I completed three trials, I could have my humanity back, or something like that," Ardyn said.

"Bahamut? Okay, sit, we need to have a talk. What did he say?" Dorian asked.

"He said that if I completed three trials in three days, I would gain my humanity back," Ardyn replied.

Dorian looked interested. "Three days, three trials? What were they?"

Ardyn thought back to them for a moment. **One, find the traitor in the desert. Two, save a city being destroyed by daemons. Three, defeat the empire once and for all. You have three days, good luck,** Ardyn thought.

"The first one was, find the traitor in the desert. Two is save a city being attacked by daemons, or a daemon. Finally he wanted us to destroy the empire once and for all," Ardyn said.

"All of that in three days? Is he insane?" Dorian said.

"I think so, Dorian. Well, I guess we need to head out. Which direction is the desert?" Ardyn said, heading in the wrong direction.

Dorian laughed, and said, "The other way."

Ardyn chuckled, and walked after Dorian. She led him past farms, roads, and even people.

* * *

(When they made it to the desert)

Ardyn was tired when they finally made it to the desert. "Can we take a break?" Ardyn said.

"Yes," Dorian said, laughing.

* * *

A/N: Are you ready to find out why Gladio would kill Noctis? Well, the next chapter is a Gladio exclusive. Please review, your feedback is very helpful.


	7. Gladio

A/N: Welcome to Gladio's chapter! Now, I have a feeling that some of you angrily attacked Gladio when you played Final Fantasy 15 the last couple of times. I know I did. I'm going to most likely still attack Gladio after I post this chapter, but oh well, I don't care! :) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Gladio

(Gladio's POV)

* * *

Gladio had fled the Crown City. He had killed his king, and fled. The man he had sworn to protect at all costs. The man that was his closest friend, and he killed him.

"You're so stupid, Gladio! Fleeing into the desert when you killed your best friend. You're a coward!" Gladio said to himself.

He was angry at himself, and angry at Noctis. **Noctis! **Gladio thought with anger and disgust. Noctis was a coward, just as Gladio was. Memories rushed through Gladio's head of the times he and Noctis had had before. Meeting, fighting beside each other as allies, etcetera. He missed Noctis, he truly did. Gladio felt tears forming. He pushed them down. **Be strong, Gladio! The entire Kingsglaive is probably after you! **he scolded himself.

Another thing Gladio was focused on was the heat. "Stupid Ardyn, why did he have to change the environment way back when!" Gladio said angrily. He felt a strange pain in his head. He then collapsed on the rough sand. He looked up at the sky. "I'm so sorry, Noctis, Dorian, Ignis, Prompto, guys," Gladio whispered, tears streaming down his face.

He knew he would probably die from either the heat of this desert, or the Kingsglaive would catch up. When Gladio was about to just give up, something stopped him from doing just that. Out of blurring eyes, Gladio saw Princess Dorian and Ardyn with water. Gladio looked up at them. Ardyn grabbed some more water, and poured it on Gladio's face.

"You're an idiot, you know?" Ardyn said.

Gladio smiled, and nodded. Dorian slapped Ardyn, and he dropped the water, it spilled all over his face. Ardyn glared at her, and poured some water into Gladio's mouth. It was so refreshing, that Gladio greedily drank all of it.

"I don't deserve this," Gladio said.

"What do you mean?" Dorian questioned.

"I killed your father, and ran away like a coward. I even said it myself once, **'Traitors don't deserve to live. We must all be loyal to the people that we serve, love, and defend. If we don't stay loyal to them, what's the point of living**," Gladio said.

Dorian nodded as she remembered. He had said that on her twelfth birthday. It had been when she was wishing at the candle. Ardyn looked confused.

"When was this?" Ardyn said.

"A long time ago when I was twelve," Dorian replied.

"How old are you now?" Ardyn said.

"Eighteen," Dorian replied.

"That was a long time ago," Ardyn replied.

"Yes, it was," Gladio said.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Dorian said.

"Kill me," Gladio replied.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! We have now finished the Gladio special! Now we can go back to our real friends, Dorian and Ardyn! Till next time!


	8. Reasons

A/N: Hello again! It's time to go back to our dear friends! I don't want to beat up Ardyn anymore, I am actually bonding with him through this story! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Reasons

(Back to Ardyn POV)

* * *

Ardyn and Dorian stared at Gladio in shock. "What? Are you serious?" Dorian said.

"Of course I am serious! I meant it when I said that traitors do not deserve to live!" Gladio snapped.

**He's pretty desperate to die. Why? Why would anyone want to die? **Ardyn thought. Gladio still looked up at them with that determined face. **He must tell us why he would do such a thing first! That is something that Dorian deserves to know. She deserves to know why someone would kill her father, **Ardyn thought.

"Tell us why you did it. Tell us why you would kill Noctis. Your own **king**!" Ardyn said. Gladio looked down, as if too ashamed to tell them why he killed Noctis. "Tell us!" Ardyn snapped.

"I did it to protect my family. It was Nifelheim, that treacherous empire threatened my family! I need to protect them! If I don't kill every last one of the people who sided with Noctis on his mission to defeat you, then they will kill my wife, my child! I'd much rather kill a close friend than lose my whole family! You don't know what it's like to have an entire empire on your tail!

"I'd much rather get a divorce, then have my wife and baby get slaughtered right in front of my helpless eyes. I don't want to lose my wife, my child! If I don't kill Ignis next, Nifelheim will kill my family. I can't do it! I can't keep up this fight! My whole family will die, and it will be all my fault! Harmony, Moon, I'm so sorry!" Gladio said, tears streaming down his face.

Dorian looked on the verge of tears herself. Gladio, the strong, fierce man who had fought Ardyn once before, was giving up. Ardyn looked down at Gladio, heartbroken. He could tell that Gladio wanted to die, not because of his quote, but because he did not want to see his loved ones killed. He did not want to see his friends killed.

"Gladio, we will protect your family, even if we die trying. Are you sure you want to die? You have so much ahead of you. You have a baby who is probably waiting for you to come home. You have a wife who is probably pacing, and anxiously waiting for you to come home," Dorian said.

"Yes, I am sure. Please, I need you to kill me. I want them to know that I have not abandoned them. I want them to know that they have been in my heart this whole time. I want them to be safe. Kill me now, my life isn't worth theirs," Gladio said.

Ardyn let out a sad sigh and summoned his royal glaive. Gladio nodded, and Ardyn stabbed Gladio in the heart. Gladio let out a grunt, and then a small sigh. Ardyn gently withdrew the sword from Gladio's chest. Gladio collapsed on the rough sand.

"He needs a proper burial, he is too honorable for this fate," Dorian said.

* * *

A/N: That chapter nearly brought me to tears, anyway, see you next time. Please review.


	9. The Woods

A/N: That was a sad chapter last time. Don't worry, happy stuff might be coming up…maybe. XD Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 9: The Woods

Dorian and Ardyn finally made it out of the desert, and carefully laid Gladio down on the hard earth. "I feel bad leaving him here," Dorian said.

"We have to. Scavengers already followed us through the desert, we never know what could follow us once we continue through the woods. We can bury him of course. If we can figure out what to use. He was an honorable man," Ardyn replied.

Dorian let out a sad sigh, and gently touched Gladio's cheek. Tears soon began streaming down her face. "He's cold. Why is he cold?" she said, quietly. Ardyn quietly sat beside her. He touched her shoulder gently. "Go away! Just go away!" Dorian snapped quietly. Ardyn nodded, and stood up.

He walked further into the woods. He wanted to at least see what they would be facing. A moose stormed by him, followed by a pack of wolves. They were so focused on their hunt that they didn't notice Ardyn. The moose did though. It let out a fearful noise, and ran towards the wolves. The wolves all prepared to spring. Ardyn watched as they pounced on the moose and killed it.

They looked up at him, a grateful look in their eyes. He nodded, and the wolves ran off. Three stayed behind to grab the moose. They then followed their pack. "So, there are wolves here? Interesting, we never see wolves in the desert, not unless you count coyotes," Ardyn whispered to himself when the wolves were out of sight.

He then turned around, and walked back the way he had come. Dorian would need to know what he had seen. When he made it, he saw Dorian asleep with Gladio's head in her lap. Ardyn sighed, and laid down beside her. He gently kissed he head, and went to sleep himself.

(The next morning)

Ardyn woke up to see Dorian fast asleep. She let out a small whimper in her sleep. Ardyn gently touched Dorian's hand. She stirred, and woke up. Ardyn could see the grief in her eyes crystal clear.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You are fine. I understand why you are upset. But, we must get moving," Ardyn said gently.

Dorian nodded, and gently placed Gladio's head on the ground. She then stood up, and brushed dirt off her clothes. Ardyn nodded, and led her to the place where he had seen the wolves, gently murmuring encouragement. When they finally made it, Dorian sat down with a thump.

"This is where I saw the wolves, we can take a nap if you want," Ardyn said.

Dorian nodded, and laid down, not even noticing the dirt that now clogged her hair. Ardyn left to try to find them some food. He saw the remains of the moose that the wolves had caught. He quietly entered their clearing, and took some of the moose. When he made it back to the clearing, he saw that Dorian was awake.

"You're awake?" Ardyn asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I couldn't stop thinking about Gladio. About how he would give me guidance…about how he would sing me lullabies. His voice would crack, but it was still…soothing. Now he can't do any of that. He isn't here to make me laugh. Now he's just in a random clearing outside of the desert waiting for the scavengers to eat him. Now…he's gone," Dorian said, tears streaming down her face and into her matted hair.

"You don't know this, but when you were sleeping, I went to get meat, yes, but I also gave him a proper burial. Do you want to say your goodbyes properly, or keep going? He would want you to keep going. He would want you to be happy," Ardyn said gently.

"You don't know what he thinks! You don't know how much he means to me! You don't know how much I wish he was standing right here next to me! Get out of my sight! I want to say goodbye to my friend by myself! Go away!" Dorian nearly shouted.

Ardyn nodded, and left the clearing. She didn't know how much he cared about her. But, Ardyn understood. He had felt this pain when Aera had died right in front of him.

(Back in the clearing, Dorian POV)

**Gladio! Gladio, please come back! I need you! I can't stand losing you! I already lost my father! Come back to me! **Dorian thought, tears streaming down her face.

_"I'm still here. I couldn't help but notice that you were upset. Noctis is here as well," _a familiar voice said.

**_"Hi, my baby. You've grown so much," _**her father's voice said.

Dorian turned around, and saw two figures standing in front of her. One had Kingsglaive armor, the other had…her father's robes. Dorian cried out, and ran up to her father, and Gladio.

"Gladio! Father!" Dorian said, hugging her father, tears streaming down her face.

A/N: That hit me right in the feels, anyway, please review!


	10. The Truth

A/N: This is going to be an interesting chapter, enjoy! In this chapter, there will be a lot of switching POVs, lol.

Chapter 10: Truth

(Dorian POV)

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead," Dorian said, tears streaming down her face.

**_"We will always be with you, no matter what," _**Noctis said.

_"Yes, Noctis is right. If you ever need any help, call for us, we will be sure to answer," _Gladio said.

"Thank you so much, both of you, I don't know what I would do without you. I love you both. Gladio, how did you two know that I was wanting you?" Dorian said.

**_"It was quite obvious actually, also, Bahamut wanted us to tell you about the amount of time that you have to complete your trials. You have more time to complete them. Bahamut noticed that these trials are impossible to complete in only three days. Let us tell you how much time you have to complete The Trial," _**Noctis said.

(Ardyn POV)

Ardyn sighed, and found a nice hollow to take a nap in, this would be a perfect place. He then closed his eyes, and relaxed.

(Ardyn's dream – Bahamut)

**"Hello, Ardyn," a familiar voice said.**

** "Greetings, Bahamut, are you here to tell me something?" Ardyn said.**

** "Yes," the God said.**

** "What is it, then?" Ardyn said.**

** "You have more time to complete The Trial. Each trial gets harder, so three new days are added. The first trial, you had three days. For this one, you will have six days. The final trial, the hardest you have nine days. Use this time wisely," Bahamut said.**

** "Well, you could have told me sooner!" Ardyn snapped.**

** "Settle down! I was just telling you the amount of time that you have to complete your trials!" Bahamut snapped.**

** "Why should I? You made me panic about losing time, I think you should just go away!" Ardyn said.**

** "Silence!" Bahamut snapped.  
**(Dream end)

Ardyn woke angrily. Why did this **thing **think it could control his life? The truth is, Ardyn didn't want his humanity back, he wanted his friends back. He lost his humanity for them, he nearly died for them. They only repaid him by locking him in chains. They shamed him, and locked him in a dark cell for years. He only wanted to see his friends one last time. Was this the only way to see his friends of old again? That was most likely so. But what would he do…if Starscourge took over him.

(Dorian POV)

"Wait, so you're telling me that we have more time to complete the trials than we were originally told. How is that so? We rushed through the desert worried that we wouldn't be able to find Gladio on time, and we thought we only had one day. Instead we had three? Who made these trials?" Dorian said in shock and anger.

_"Bahamut did. We don't have any control over it. Though, I do not recommend that you attack him. That would be very stupid," _Gladio said.

"How do you know what I am thinking? Do I no longer have any privacy? Why can everyone read my thoughts?" Dorian said, even more angry.

**_"It was actually very obvious by your body language. You need to start being more rational before you get yourself killed," _**Noctis said.

"Go away, both of you! I want to be alone, to ponder on all of this. Just, please go," Dorian said.

The two people who she had looked up to nodded, and left the area without another word. Dorian instantly felt tears springing to the corners of her eyes. She hated Bahamut so much. He was the cause of Gladio's death, not Ardyn, not Gladio.

"You will pay for what you have done to my family, Bahamut!" Dorian said angrily.

(Ardyn POV)

Ardyn got up from his nap, and started pacing. **Why didn't he tell us sooner? Gladio would have probably survived, he would probably not be dead, and Dorian would not be upset, **Ardyn thought.

A voice startled Ardyn out of his thoughts, "Sounds like you are struggling with the darkness."

"Whose there?" Ardyn said, unsheathing his sword.

"Calm down, nice sword by the way," the voice said again.

"Show yourself! What's your name? What do you want? Why are you here?" Ardyn said.

"My name is Terra, I have struggled with the darkness like you are. I am the darkness, pretty much. I couldn't help but notice that I saw someone in theses woods, so I wanted to see if you were okay," the stranger said.

A/N: Well, I just thought I would add Terra from Kingdom Hearts in, because he is my favorite darkness consumed character. I thought he would be good for Ardyn, anyway, please review!


	11. Bittersweet Memories

A/N: Welcome back to my wonderful story, my friends! I've been focused on other stories that's why it hasn't been updated. But here it is, enjoy!

Chapter 11: Bittersweet Memories

"I'm totally fine, but what are you doing out here?" Ardyn said.

"I wanted to get somewhere where I wouldn't hurt anyone. I am struggling with darkness, you know?" Terra said.

"What is darkness? Do you mean Starscourge?" Ardyn said.

"Starscourge? What's that?" Terra said.

"A disease that affected us a long time ago. I am one of its victims. I should have died a long time ago, but Starscourge kept me moving," Ardyn said.

"Interesting," Terra said.

"Everybody knows about the Starscourge epidemic, you should know what it is. Unless…are you from another world?" Ardyn said.

"Yes," Terra replied.

"I'd better get going, mission, you know?" Ardyn said, then he walked away without waiting for a response. Once he was a safe distance away from Terra, Ardyn pondered. "Who was that guy? By darkness does he mean evil? How did he get here?" Ardyn whispered to himself.

(Dorian POV)

Dorian cried on the grass, her tears making a small splash on the grass. Finally, Ardyn came, Dorian ran up to him, and hugged him. He awkwardly patted her back, a smile curving at his lips.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Dorian said.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Ardyn said.

"My father and Gladio came to me. I was so happy, but then they told me that we had more time to complete The Trial. I was wanting to kill Bahamut for what he did to my family, when Gladio somehow knew what I was thinking. He called me stupid for it. I'm not stupid," Dorian said, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that, Dorian. I'm sure he just doesn't want you getting hurt. I'm sure he doesn't mean to hurt you. Trust him, he only wants what's best for you. Probably not me, but you. He wants you to be happy," Ardyn said.

"Really?" Dorian whispered.

"Yes. He doesn't want to see you get hurt. To be honest…I don't either," Ardyn said.

"What are you saying?" Dorian said.

"Dorian…I think I love you," Ardyn said.

"What? You love me? I shoved you away. I made you think you were bad. Wait, I think I love you too," Dorian whispered.

Ardyn's eyes widened with shock. Before he knew it, Dorian's lips were on his. They stood like that for what felt like hours. Ardyn was delighted. Suddenly, Dorian broke away from him.

"We can't do this," Dorian whispered.

"Why? Why can't we?" Ardyn whispered, his eyes hurt.

"It's just, you – you aren't of royal blood. The rules say that I must marry a man of royal blood," Dorian said.

"Dorian, I'll let you in on a secret," Ardyn said. He then moved over to her ear, and whispered, "I am of royal blood."

Dorian looked up at Ardyn in shock. He smiled, she smiled, she then hugged him. Ardyn patted her back, Dorian looked up at Ardyn with a big smile on her face. "Maybe this can work," Dorian whispered.

"Yes, maybe it can," Ardyn whispered, they then kissed again.

(Noctis POV)

**_"They are adorable together, wouldn't you agree, Gladio?" _**Noctis said.

_"Yes, though, weren't they supposed to just be traveling? This was not a part of the plan," _Gladio replied.

**_"I suppose, we should make an exception. So long as my daughter is happy, that is all that matters," _**Noctis said, with a smile.

(Ardyn POV)

Soon, Ardyn and Dorian were fast asleep. Ardyn twitched in his sleep as he had a nightmare.

(Ardyn's nightmare – his mother's death)  
**"Ardyn, my baby, come check this out. I think it is a Daisy," Ardyn's mother chuckled.**

** "Mom! Are you serious? Daisy, are you there?" Ardyn said.**

** "No," Daisy giggled.**

** "I'll let you two lovebirds sing together for a few minutes," his mother sang.**

** "Mom, shut up!" Ardyn said, laughing.**

** "What did you say, Ardyn?" Ardyn's mother laughed.**

** "I said, 'shut up', get over it," Ardyn giggled.**

** "You monster!" his mother laughed. Ardyn then laughed, and ran around in circles. "Come back here!" she laughed.**

** Ardyn giggled and ran faster. Suddenly, a powerful wind grabbed his mother, and flung her in front of a carriage. Ardyn couldn't say anything before she was run over by the carriage.**

** "Mom!" Ardyn gasped, he then ran to her. "Mom? Mom, are you okay?" Ardyn whispered.**

(End dream)

"No! Mother come back!" Ardyn screamed, bursting awake.

"Ardyn, are you okay?" Dorian said, nervously, noticing his sudden change.

"No, my mother. I need to find out why my mother was killed. That wind was not natural. Bahamut, come to me!" Ardyn called. There was a sudden flash of light as Bahamut appeared. "Bahamut, put The Trial on hold."

**"Why would I do such a thing?" **Bahamut said.

"I'm going to find out what happened to my mother," Ardyn said.

A/N: Some fluff, sadness, and determination, what a mix! Well, till next time! Please review.


	12. The Truth Discovered

A/N: Welcome back! Finally, I'm updating it! Been like forever! XD Enjoy!

Chapter 12: The Truth Discovered

**"What? That was so long ago! Why do you want to know?" **Bahamut said.

"I deserve to know why my mother was murdered by your kind, God boy!" Ardyn snapped.

**"What did you just call me?" **Bahamut said.

"God Boy, now tell me what you did to my mother. Why did you kill her? What did she do wrong? What did I do wrong? Why do you keep on driving my family apart? Why do all of the Gods want to make me suffer?" Ardyn spat.

"Ardyn, please," Dorian said.

"What, Dorian? Do I not have the right to know what happened to my family? Do I not have the right to question why my mother was murdered! Do I not have the right to mourn the loss of my mother?" Ardyn spat.

"You do have the right but…" Dorian began.

"But what? I'm being too harsh? I'm being stupid? Well, I don't care! Bahamut ruined my life! This is what happens to me. Ta da!" Ardyn snapped.

"Ardyn, you're being unreasonable!" Dorian said.

"Oh, really? Do you think me wanting to find out what happened to my mother is unreasonable?" Ardyn asked fiercely.

"Ardyn, please stop being like this! I love you," Dorian said.

"You…love me? Even after what I have said?" Ardyn whispered.

"Yes," Dorian said, she then got on her toes, and gently kissed Ardyn's cheek.

Ardyn instantly turned red. Dorian giggled, and hugged him. Ardyn slightly relaxed, and returned the embrace. Bahamut watched, a disapproving look in his eyes.

"Its going to be okay, Ardyn. You have me, remember that," Dorian whispered, her lips on his neck.

"No its not," Ardyn said.

"Yes it is. Remember your friends. They are the people driving you forward. Please remember that," Dorian said.

"Dorian…" Ardyn whispered, they then kissed.

Soon, their backs were against a tree. Ardyn closed his eyes as Dorian kissed his neck. Bahamut watched with pure disgust. The kiss then broke apart, and Ardyn turned to Bahamut.

"Now, back to my mother. Why did you kill her?" Ardyn said, anger in his eyes.

**"I can't tell you why," **Bahamut said.

"Yes, you can! You are the strongest God of all! You should be able to tell me why your kind killed my mother!" Ardyn snapped.

**"Fine! It was all with orders that I did so…" **Bahamut said.

(Bahamut memory – Ardyn's mother's death)

**"Bahamut, come to me!" the mystery God said. Bahamut hurried down the corridor to the stronger God. Once he made it, he immediately bowed. The mystery God looked down at him, its golden hair waving. "You may rise. I have a very important mission for you to do," the mystery God said.**

** "And what might that be, my Lord?" Bahamut said.**

** "To kill the young child's mother," the strongest God said.**

** "Which one? There are many young children out there," Bahamut said.**

** "Humania Lucis Caelum," the Lord said.**

** "Humania? I thought she hadn't done anything wrong! What has she done wrong?" Bahamut said.**

** "You really haven't noticed?" the Lord asked.**

** "Oh, that one. That wasn't a crime punishable by death, though," Bahamut said.**

** "She caused suffering throughout her whole kingdom by cutting off the trade routes. Many people died because of her foolishness," the Lord said.**

** "But, they already lost their father! I don't want to make an orphan out of two young children!" Bahamut protested.**

** "They will be good leaders, I just know it. Better than their parents would have ever been able to do. Do you want me to kill her myself?" the Lord said.**

** "No! I'll do it! I do not wish for that fate to fall upon anyone!" Bahamut exclaimed quickly.**

** With that, he bowed, and ran off, preparing his deadly wind attack.**

(End Bahamut's memory)

"You killed my mother? It was all you? How dare you? How could you make an orphan out of two young children? How dare you interfere with our lives?" Ardyn shouted.

**"I would've been killed! Killed by my own father!" **Bahamut said.

"Enough interfering. This is my life! You do realize that you ruined a little boy's life right? You made an orphan out of a five year old! You made an orphan out of a four year old!" Ardyn yelled. "I am done with you. Get out of my sight."

A/N: We have now figured out why the Gods killed Ardyn's mother! Till next time!


	13. Anger

A/N: Welcome back! I love writing this story. I hope you all love reading it. What am I saying? Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 12: Anger

Bahamut made an angry noise, then he flew off. Ardyn glared after him until he was out of sight.

"Let's move on, we already wasted precious time," Ardyn said.

* * *

(In the World Where Dead People Go? – Noctis POV)

**_"What?! That can't be true! You never told me about this!" Noctis said angrily._**

******"I'm sorry, Noctis," Bahamut began.**

** _"I only got my daughter involved in this so she could help Ardyn! And now you're saying that if Ardyn fails she dies?! What is wrong with you?!" the former king said angrily._**

******"Noctis –"Bahamut began.**

** _"What?! What do you have to say to me?! An excuse for killing my daughter?! You can read the future, can't you?! Will my daughter survive?!" Noctis said angrily._**

****_"Noctis, we must act rationally," Gladio said._

_ **"You're going to let them kill my daughter?! I will protect her! I will help them!" Noctis said.**_

******"Noctis, you must think about what you are saying," Bahamut said.**

** _"Think about what I am saying?! My daughter's life is on the line! I will not think about what I am saying! I will protect my daughter's life! Now tell me, Bahamut! Will my daughter survive?" Noctis said, threateningly._**

******"…No," Bahamut replied quietly.**

** _"What?! No! My daughter must survive! I must order Ardyn to survive, to win! I must save her!" Noctis said._**

**_ "I am afraid that is not possible, Noctis," a familiar voice said._**

**_ "Lord?!" Noctis said in shock._**

**_ "She cannot escape her fate. You must know that. Your daughter will not survive," the Lord said._**

**_ "No! She must! The kingdom will fall apart!" Noctis said, tears streaming down his face._**

**_ "I'm sorry, Noctis," the Lord said. "Leave him to grieve. This is hard to process."_**

** Everyone left the room to let Noctis grieve. Noctis curled into a ball, hugged his knees, and cried. Soon he was wailing like a lost child. Gladio soon ended up crying in a corner. The main question was: How long would it be…before Noctis lost his daughter again?**

* * *

A/N: Whoops, hope I didn't spoil too much there! Oh well! Till next time!


	14. Displeasure

A/N: Welcome back! Last chapter was a shocking reveal, let's see what happens next.

* * *

Chapter 13: Displeasure

(Dorian POV)

Dorian nodded, and followed Ardyn. The woods were beautiful, but they were hiding a dark secret. Once the two friends made it to a darker part of the woods, they saw eyes gleaming in the shadows. There was a low growl, causing them both to jump.

Dorian looked around, and saw wolves glaring at them. She glared at them, and walked to them. The large one in the lead snarled at her. Dorian had a way to communicate with animals. She looked at the wolf dead in the eye.

_"What are you doing on our territory, human?" _the large wolf snarled.

"We mean you no harm. Alpha, I can assume?" Dorian asked.

_"I'm the beta of this pack! What are you doing here?" _the wolf growled.

"Wise beta, we do not mean you any harm," Dorian said.

_"How do we know that you aren't lying?" _the beta snarled.

"What is your name, wise beta?" Dorian asked.

_"My name is Tail. Now answer my question!" _the beta snarled.

Dorian looked behind her shoulder and saw Ardyn looking very confused. He mouthed something to her. Dorian just shrugged, not knowing what he was saying. When she turned around, she saw Tail glaring at her, his tail lashing.

"Beta – Tail. I am sorry we have intruded on your land," Dorian said.

**"Beta? Isn't that person behind her the same one who helped us catch that moose?" **a small tawny wolf barked.

Tail looked beyond Dorian and nearly leaped back shock. Ardyn seemed to recognize the wolf too. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.

"The wolf?" Ardyn said in shock.

"His name is Beta – Tail, show some respect!" Dorian snapped.

"You can understand them?" Ardyn said, his jaw dropping further.

"Can't you?" Dorian responded.

"Well…Well, no," Ardyn replied.

"Oh, right, Father said that I special," Dorian said.

"Tell the story," Ardyn said gently.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will dive into her memory. Please review!


	15. A Dip in the Past

A/N: Welcome back to the last chapter for a while. Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 15: A Dip in the Past

"Father always used to take me on these nature walks. I loved it," Dorian said.

* * *

(Dorian's Memory, Nature Walk)

**"Daddy, look there's a toad!" Dorian said.**

** "Good day to you, Highness," the toad said.**

** "Hello to you, good toad. What might your name be?" Dorian asked.**

** "My name is Billy, ma'am," the toad replied.**

** "Oh, look, the little girl is talking to a frog!" a sudden voice laughed.**

** Dorian angrily whooshed around with Billy in her hands. Standing in front of her, were two mean looking boys. She recognized them as Brat (lol, my names) and Barf (mean names for meanies, lol). Dorian glared at the two boys angrily. **

** "Hey, Your Highness. What's your little froggie's name?" Barf said, with a laugh.**

** Dorian grabbed a stone and threw it at the boys' heads. Barf instantly jumped up, and chased it. Billy chuckled at the action. **

** "That'll teach them not to mess with us!" Billy said.**

** "Yeah," Dorian said in agreement.**

** A sudden hand grabbed her. Dorian angrily turned on the person. It was Brat. The boy grabbed her throat and lifted her off the ground. Billy fell to the ground with a loud thump. Dorian gasped, and held onto the boy's arm.**

** "This is what you get for messing with Barf," Brat said. **

** The bully grabbed as pocket knife, and cut Dorian's hand open. She cried in agony, and grabbed her hand. Five more bullies came, all with forks, knives, and even scissors. Dorian's scream was cut off by a girl with scissors. **

** "Hello, Highness," the girl taunted.**

** "Marina?!" Dorian gasped in shock.**

** "Yeah, little Dorian," Marina said with scorn. Marina had been Dorian's nanny way back when she was younger. Now, her nanny looked hungry and angry. She put the scissors towards Dorian's vein. "_Hush little baby don't say a word_."**

** Dorian didn't know why she had started singing the song, but she suddenly cut deep into Dorian's vein. The young princess screamed in agony as blood rushed down her arm. The other members of the gang joined in with hurting the little princess.**

** After what felt like hours, Dorian woke up. She was in a hospital bed. **

** "Hey, little one," her father's voice whispered. His eyes were red with tears, as he looked at his daughter. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.**

** "Your Majesty, is she awake?" the doctor said, a worried tone in his voice.**

** "Yes," Noctis whispered.**

** "Your Highness, are you okay?" the doctor asked.**

** "No! I hurt so bad!" little Dorian cried.**

** "Oh little one, come here," Noctis whispered.**

(End Dorian's memory)

"Ever since that one attack, we never took any more nature walks," Dorian said, tears glistened in her eyes. "Then he died! I never got to go on another nature walk! I miss him so much!"

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Please review.


	16. Out of the Woods

A/N: Hey, I have missed you so much! Well, at least I am back to post another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: Out of the Woods

"I'm so sorry," Ardyn whispered.

"Oh,it's nothing. I'll live. It is just hard to think that I will never get to do anything with my father ever again," Dorian whispered. "Well, time moves on, I just need to get over it and move on with my life. Anyway, didn't we have that trial to complete?"

"Oh,yes, let's go," Ardyn said.

Dorian nodded and began walking. A wolf padded past them, it was Beta - Tail. The beta looked in their direction. He began walking again and twelve wolves followed him as they walked over the trail. A beautiful silver wolf walked up to Dorian and Ardyn. Her fur glistened in the sunlight.

"Hello, what is your name?" Dorian said kindly.

_"I am the alpha of this pack," _the wolf barked in a strong voice.

"Alpha? I am Dorian, I'm sorry if we caused you any trouble," Dorian said respectfully.

_"I see you have already met Beta. He is a very strong wolf. Yet, he still needs to wait for his turn to be the alpha of this pack. It us wonderful to meet you, Dorian. You may call me Alpha or Alpha - Ocean. Either or is fine with me," _Alpha replied.

**"So that's her name," **a large brown wolf muttered to himself.

_"Silence!" _Beta - Tail snapped.

_"What did Frost say?" _Alpha - Ocean barked.

_"He said, 'so that's her name', what a moron!" _Beta - Tail replied.

Alpha - Ocean snarled and walked up to Frost. Frost let out a nervous whimper and backed up. Alpha - Ocean began snapping at Frost's paws. The wolf yelped and backed up.

"Alpha - Ocean, please give him a chance to explain himself!" Dorian said. The wolf stopped dead in her tracks and glared at Dorian angrily. "I mean, go ahead, do whatever punishment you need!"

Alpha - Ocean began her walk to Frost again. She grabbed his tail in her jaws and pulled on it. The wolf let out a tiny whimper but didn't speak. Alpha - Ocean began to tug harder, causing Frost to yelp. The alpha gave one final tug and the tail flew right off. Frost howled in agony.

_"You are now Omega, Frost. You will only be known as Omega. You have no name. You are a disgrace to this pack, do you understand me?" _Ocean growled.

**"Yes, Alpha," **Frost whispered.

_"Good, Tiny, you will take his place," _Alpha growled, she then led the pack away from the clearing.

"What was that all about, Dorian?" Ardyn asked. "Couldn't that wolf die from that? Couldn't it get severely infected?"

"His name is Frost, he could die from that, and they want it to get infected. He has been moved down to the Omega rank and has no name in the wolf's eyes. Come on, we have to keep moving. We need to get out of this forest," Dorian said.

"Pause real quick, you said he has no name in the wolf's eyes? Why?" Ardyn asked.

"Wolf packs work differently then people do, that is just a fact. Now, let's get going. We can't keep pondering on Omega's fate," Dorian said.

"Yeah, let's go," Ardyn said.

They began the walk through the woods, without saying anything. A deer ran past them, it was a mother, a fawn was with her. Dorian watched the deer as they ran through the undergrowth. The doe's ears twitched and she looked at Dorian and Ardyn. She made a noise of pure terror and ran away.

"How close are we to the end of these woods?" Ardyn asked.

"I don't know. I guess we shall find out, my friend," Dorian replied.

Just as she said it, a large clearing came into sight. Ardyn and Dorian walked towards it they entered. At the end of the clearing was the edge of the woods. Dorian and Ardyn happily exited and saw what they did not expect to see. Altissia. But it was under attack by a huge iron giant. They had found the city that was under attack.

"Let's go," Ardyn said.

* * *

Well, the next chapter will have them going to Altissia,but the question is, will they defeat the daemons in time? Find out next time! Please review.


	17. Unexpected Guest

A/N: Hello! Welcome back to another chapter! Let's get this party started!

* * *

Chapter 17: Unexpected Guest

Dorian nodded as she and Ardyn began their long trek to the city. They ran as fast as they could without slipping as it had been a to rain, courtesy of the Iron Giant. Ardyn spotted people fleeing the large city, their eyes wild. One person was separated from her child, blood ran down her face and arms and her face had a large bruise.

"Algec! Algec? Where are you?!" the mother gasped.

"Mommy! Mommy, where are you?!" a little boy cried.

Ardyn ran up to the mother and pointed to her child. She cried out and ran over to him.

"Okay, let's continue moving, Adryn," Dorian said.

"Right!" Ardyn said.

Dorian smiled and began to walk towards the city. The Iron Giant was destroying building after building of the beautiful city. Dorian gasped, and tears streamed down her face at the sight of the beautiful city being destroyed by that Iron Giant. Bodies littered the ground, either with severe injuries, missing limbs, or even worse, dead.

Ardyn came up from behind Dorian, shock in his eyes. "What has this thing done? The entire city is either ablaze or completely destroyed," Ardyn whispered.

"Which is exactly why we need to kill that thing," Dorian said, walking forward confidently.

"What?! Dorian be careful!" Ardyn gasped.

"You are coming with me. These are your trials after all. You agreed to them, so you have to do them. You do want your humanity back right?" Dorian said.

"I - I, yes, of course I do," Ardyn stammered.

"Well, then save this city with me!" Dorian said.

"Very well, Dorian," Ardyn replied, sticking his tongue out at her.

"And what was that for, Ardyn Lucis Caelem?" Dorian asked.

"I have no idea," Ardyn murmured gently.

"Then why did you?" Dorian giggled.

"Because I can," Ardyn said.

They were about to kiss, when an all too familiar voice shouted, "_**Hey Dorian! Stop flirting with your boyfriend!**_"

"Father, that is very rude!" Dorian snapped crossly.

"Is it? He is trying to keep us on track," Ardyn said, stiffuling a chuckle.

"_**Yes, all I'm trying to do is keep you on track,**_" Noctis laughed.

"Oh whatever, let's continue on to the city," Dorian muttered, blushing.

"**She's blushing!**" Noctis laughed.

"Father, shut up!" Dorian snapped.

"It's true, and it's really cute!" Ardyn laughed.

"Oh, now you're in for it, you little shit!" Dorian snapped, she then slapped Ardyn across the face.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?" Ardyn snapped, rubbing his face.

"Payback for siding with Noctis," Dorian laughed. "Now, let's go, shall we?"

"Fine, fine," Ardyn muttered.

Dorian laughed, and continued the walk up to Altissia.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry, I just had to have some comic relief before the battle began. Now, what will happen now that the jokes are over? Will they save Altissia in time with the precious time that they have already waste? Or will they fail and leave Altissia and it's people in ruin? Find out next time on The Trial! Please review.


	18. Sinedra

A/N: Hello and welcome back to my wonderful story!

* * *

Chapter 18: Sinedra

Ardyn and Noctis followed her, helping citizens as they passed. Ardyn heard a loud scream from above him. Ardyn looked up, and saw a large bird Daemon holding a young girl. But it wasn't the girl who had screamed it was the Daemon. The girl had a knife in her hand and was fighting for control of the bird. The beast squealed as she slashed it with her knife. Ardyn watched as the creature dropped the girl.

She didn't even scream, as she fell from the sky. Ardyn fought the urge to jump up and save her. She looked like she had it under full control. Ardyn watched as she landed on her feet, making a large crater. Ardyn walked up to her, worried. To his surprise, she didn't even have a limp. Now that she was on the ground, Ardyn could get a closer look at her features. She had blond hair, blue eyes and tan skin.

As soon as Ardyn walked up to her, she got into a fighting stance, her knife out. Ardyn slowly walked towards the jumpy girl. She seemed to notice that he wasn't a threat, so she began to slowly get out of her stance.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I could ask the same thing to you. I'm Ardyn. How did you do that land?" he replied.

"I am Sinedra," the girl replied. She looked behind Ardyn and saw Noctis. Her eyes widened. "King Noctis," Sinedra gasped.

"How do you know he's here?" Ardyn asked.

"I can see spirits. It is both a blessing and a curse," Sinedra said.

"You can see spirits?! Well that makes sense since you can see King Noctis," Ardyn said. Sinedra nodded and began to walk off. "Wait, how do you know Noctis?"

"He was my mentor. He trained me how to fight, how to defend myself. I have been in debt to him ever since. Ever since he found me ill and nursed me back to health," Sinedra replied.

"How old were you when you met the king?" Ardyn asked.

"I was 17 when I met him," Sinedra said.

"How old are you now?" Ardyn asked.

"That is very rude to ask. You ask a lady how young she is," Dorian said.

"Oh, excuse me, how young are you?" Ardyn asked, with a mischevious glint in his eyes.

"I am 18 now," Sinedra replied.

"Sinedra...oh yes, hello Sinedra!" Noctis said.

"Hello, Your Majesty," Sinedra said, doing a curtsy. "Now, we have a city to save, don't we? Let's get on with it!" Sinedra said.

"Lead the way, Sinedra," Noctis said.

Sinedra dipped and head, curtsied one last time, and led the way. Dorian walked beside Sinedra, talking to her as they walked. Noctis set a steady pace beside Ardyn. Ardyn was about to say something, when Noctis spoke. "You want to get to know her?" he asked.

"Yeah, could you tell me a little bit more about her?" Ardyn replied.

"Sure, she grew up in Altissia. I found her wounded by the castle. How she got there, I don't know. Anyway, she is a very smart girl, I advise you listen to what she has to say. She says I taught her, it's more the other way around. She thinks I taught her, but it's more leaning towards she taught me. She taught me different levels of loyalty, even some math," Noctis said.

"Math?" Ardyn asked.

"I always refused to learn math. Me, a grown man, a king at an eighth grade math level! That should not be happening," Noctis said.

"That is sad," Ardyn said with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Noctis snapped.

"Nothing," Ardyn replied.

He laughed as he followed Sinedra to Altissia, leaving Noctis to ponder.

* * *

A/N: New character! New character! Hurrah! Hurrah! Please review!


	19. The Faithful Nanny

A/N: Welcome back the this next exciting chapter of The Trial! I hope you enjoy what I have in store this time!

* * *

Chapter 19: The Faithful Nanny

Ardyn followed Sinedra and Dorian to the ruined Altissia. All of the citizens were either dead, dying, wounded, fleeing, or hiding. Broken bodies lay all around the ground. Ardyn heard a child crying and ran to the source. A little child with blond hair and dark skin was crying over the body of who Ardyn assumed to be his mother. Ardyn ran over to them and saw that she was still breathing.

"Little one, what is your name?" Ardyn asked.

The child looked up, his face streaked with dirt and tears. "D - Derek," the boy replied.

Sinedra and Dorian ran up to Derek and Ardyn. Sinedra's eyes widened when she saw the woman. She ran over to her and began whispering softly into her ear.

"What are you doing?" Ardyn asked.

"Giving her peace. This is my nanny, Pina," Sinedra said.

"You're saying...she won't live?" Ardyn asked.

"She will not," Sinedra said, tears glistening in her eyes. "Derek is my little brother. He is a very kind young boy."

"Please, tell me about her," Ardyn said.

"I have some footage of my time with her," Sinedra whispered, " To my house, quickly! We don't know what monsters are running around. Derek, take Pina, we want her to have a proper burial."

Derek nodded and gently grabbed Pina. He nodded that they were okay to go, so, Sinedra led the way to her house. They left a trail of blood where they walked. Most likely coming from Pina. They passed damaged building after damaged building. They turned a corner and stopped in front of a beautiful white house.

"We're here. Now, let's get this over with. Dorian told me that you are on a tight schedule. How many days do you have?" Sinedra asked.

"About four or five days for this Trial," Ardyn said.

"That's enough time to get through a few of these tapes. They bring back so many happy memories," Sinedra said, closing her eyes for a few seconds. She walked into another room and carried out a laundry basket filled with tapes. A sad smile was on her face. "Okay, first one," Sinedra said.

* * *

**Pina entered the laundry room, ready to do the laundry. Suddenly, confetti was shot out at her. She covered up her face, though she smiled.**

**"Happy twenty third birthday! I'll do the laundry for you, just relax, you deserve it," Sinedra said.**

**"Why thank you, dears," Pina said, sitting down on the couch.**

**Sinedra smiled and began doing the laundry. Pina watched from the couch, a warm smile on her face. **She has grown so much. I remember when she didn't even know how to chop lettuce. Now she is over there doing the laundry. I have taught her so much, **Pina thought.**

**"Remember when you didn't know how to chop lettuce?" Pina asked, a smile on her face.**

**"Yes, you have taught me so much. Without you, I don't know what I would do with my life. I was so lazy and self-absorbed when you first met me. Now look at me. Thank you so much, Pina. Without you I would still be sitting on my self-righteous ass," Sinedra said.**

**"Oh, I didn't teach you anything, I just cleaned up and now," Pina said, "this happened, you learned how to do the hardest of tasks. Was it from watching me?"**

**"I did watch you, I watched you clean and work. I want to be just like you, Nanny Pina," Sinedra said.**

**"Should I teach you how to not use profanity?" Pina joked.**

**"Maybe," Sinedra said, a mischevious smile on her face.**

**"What does that mean?" Pina asked, a smile growing on her face.**

**"It means I might stop, I might not," Sinedra said.**

**Pina laughed and sat back down.**

* * *

"This footage was taken two years ago. Today was Pina's birthday," Sinedra said. "Onto the next clip."

* * *

**Pina began cooking a surprise birthday cake for Sinedra. **

**"Hey, Pina, what you making?" the person behind the camera asked.**

**"A surprise birthday cake for Sinedra," Pina replied. "Please don't tell her, Celine."**

**"Okay, I promise I won't tell a single soul about this cake. Only you and I will know about this. It would not be a surprise otherwise," Celine replied.**

**"And we all know that's a lie," Pina replied with a laugh.**

**"What is that supposed to mean?" Celine asked, laughing.**

**"It's a secret," Pina said, getting back to cutting the cake.**

* * *

"I was twelve when that happened. Celine was my sister. She passed away three years ago because of a terminal cancer," Sinedra said. "Anyway, you best be on your way with trying to defeat those monsters."

The pair nodded and walked into the streets, prepared to face the monsters that had terrorized the innocent city. It's fate was in their hands.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was a pretty sad chapter, because, why not? Both of those clips were in Pina's point of view. Don't worry, we'll learn more about her soon. Also new characters! This is becoming an epidemic, lol. Anyway, please review.


	20. The Fate of Altissia

A/N: Welcome! Welcome! This story has been by far one of my favorites to write! I appreciate all of the support you guys have given me! Thank you all so much! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20: The Fate of Altissia

Ardyn and Dorian left Sinedra's house, determined looks on their faces. Without looking back, the pair walked towards the Daemons. A huge iron giant nearly crushed Ardyn, engaging a battle. The beast went down with a mighty crash. Ardyn and Dorian exchanged a fist bump and ran towards their next foe, two Magitec forces. They went down easily and Ardyn began to realize that these were just small fry.

"Dorian! Unless someone is in trouble, ignore the small fry! If we destroy the big guy, the others will flee!" Ardyn shouted over his shoulder.

"What if they try to engage in battle?" Dorian asked.

"Give them a blow to remember. That way they won't attack you anymore," Ardyn replied, running towards the biggest monster. A Magitec troop tried to stop Ardyn. He unsheathed his Royal Glaive and sliced of it's arm. The troop fled. Ardyn smiled and began racing towards the largest enemy. It was a huge Iron Giant. It didn't seem to notice him. "Dorian, I think I found the big guy!"

"You think?! Of course it's the big guy!" Dorian snapped.

Ardyn smiled and charged towards the Iron Giant. It noticed him and instantly slapped him across the street. The breath was knocked out of him. The Iron Giant walked towards Ardyn, it's eyes gleaming with malice. Ardyn recovered and unsheathed his Royal Glaive in time to block a powerful blow. The Iron Giant made an angry noise and began to furiously strike at Ardyn. He tried his best to block every blow.

Suddenly, the Iron Giant grabbed Ardyn in a tight grip. He tried to struggle out of it's grip, but it just held him like he was a toy. Ardyn felt as if the entire world was on his chest as he struggled for air. Suddenly, the beast dropped him, causing Ardyn to drop to the ground, panting.

Dorian smiled at him and said, "You owe me one."

"Yeah, thanks," Ardyn said, blood dripped from his arm. Ardyn looked down at it and saw the bone sticking out. He groaned and slouched down, putting pressure on the wound. "Yeah, and I think I am done."

"You think?! Of course you are - wait. Hold still," Dorian said. She grabbed Ardyn's arm and grabbed a potion. "There, the bone is still broken, but one more potion should do the trick."

Ardyn watched as Dorian used another potion and his bone went back into it's socket. "Thanks, Dorian. I thought I was done for sure!" Ardyn said.

"Well, the more you foolishly charge into battle the more you will end up like a cripple!" Dorian scolded.

"Is there anything wrong with being a cripple?" Ardyn asked.

"Of course not! But if you are in a battle, hell no! Now, are we going to save this city, or are you just going to sit on your ass?!" Dorian snapped.

"Okay, let's go," Ardyn said.

"That's the spirit!" Dorian said.

Ardyn smiled and walked around the Iron Giant, trying to find a good angle to attack. Luckily, the stupid creature didn't even notice him. Ardyn smiled and pinpointed a good place to attack. He crouched in the shadows and waited for the Iron Giant to completely turn around. He smiled as it did this and attacked it from behind. To his shock, he only hit metal armor. Getting frustrated, Ardyn repeatedly slashed the Iron Giant's armor.

Finally, he managed to hit it. The Iron Giant roared in fury and tried to get him off. Ardyn smiled and cut off the beast's hand. The Iron Giant made a loud noise and angrily threw Ardyn off. He hit the ground with a loud thump and struggled to get up. Ardyn looked up and saw that Dorian had stabbed the Iron Giant's back. The Iron Giant only threw Dorian off, causing her to hit a wall. Ardyn waited for her to get up, but noticed that she was in a daze.

Angry, Ardyn attacked the beast head on. The Iron Giant tried to hit him, but Ardyn just dodged out of the way and sliced the Iron Giant's belly armor. It squealed and tried to slap Ardyn away. He only smiled and began a pattern of slashing and dodging. The Iron Giant grabbed Ardyn by the foot and slammed him into the ground. Ardyn saw stars and tried his best to stand up.

Once he recovered, Ardyn saw the Iron Giant towering over him. He knew he couldn't win, so Ardyn tried his best to find a place to recover. The Iron Giant only grabbed him again and this time, it threw him into a building. Angrily, Ardyn caught himself before he hit the building and he attacked the Iron Giant at full force. The Iron Giant collapsed, and then disappeared. Panting, Ardyn stood up and looked around him.

Dorian stood up and Ardyn ran over to her, checking for injuries. "I'm fine! I would have asked for your help if I thought I needed it!" Dorian snapped, though, Ardyn could see the teasing look in her eyes.

"Okay. Well, you're welcome then, Dorian," Ardyn said lightly.

"Shut up!" Dorian said, though a smile curved on her lips. Suddenly, a stomach growled, causing Dorian to turn red. "You wouldn't mind if we stayed for dinner, would you?"

"Not at all," Ardyn chuckled.

Dorian playfully slapped him and walked towards the nearest diner. He heard her say, "I'm famished! What does a famished warrior need? Food!"

Ardyn laughed and followed her. Once they were done with their food, they began to leave. Footsteps stopped them in their tracks, they turned around and saw Sinedra running after them.

"Thank you for saving Altissia. You are always a hero in our eyes. Both of your names will be remembered for all time," Sinedra said, she then ran off, back to her house.

"She's kind. I'm sure she will be fine. But, I have a favor to ask her," Ardyn said. Dorian nodded and Ardyn ran after Sinedra. "Hey, Sinedra. If this place is ever in danger, I think you would be a good person to defend it."

"Me? Really?" Sinedra whispered.

"Yes. If you ever need a hand, just call me, and I will help you," Ardyn said, placing a piece of paper in her hands.

"Thank you. You are putting Altissia in good hands," Sinedra said.

"I know I am," Ardyn said, a warm smile on his face. "Keep in touch!"

"Bye Ardyn!" Sinedra called after him.

Ardyn smiled and left the city. Another victory, all in a day's work.

* * *

A/N: And we are done with that chapter. Well, what did you think? Next time, Ardyn and Dorian begin their next quest, leaving Altissia to peace. See you next time! Please review.


	21. Feelings

A/N: Welcome back to The Trial, my favorite story that I am writing! This has been an adventure. From the beginning of my 8th grade year to now, I have been striving to make this story perfect for you all. And now, here we are, just after winter break and I am still writing this story. Anyway, sorry for the speech, let's get on with it! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21: Feelings

Ardyn and Dorian walked along the path away from Altissia. They had serious expressions on their faces. They were concentrated, knowing that they were now doing the hardest of the Trial. They knew that they had to hurry, they only had nine days to get this done. If they didn't stop the Imperial Army in time, then who knew what would happen?

* * *

(Noctis POV)

**Noctis paced, his eyes narrowed and his hair messy. He had been dreading this day. It was the day that Dorian and Ardyn began their quest to defeat the Imperial Army. He thought of the dreadful day where he had been told that Dorian would die. He had wondered what quest it was until they had finally completed the Altissia quest. **Please, please don't let my dear Dorian die. Ardyn, I beg of you, complete this task. For Dorian's sake! **Noctis thought. **

* * *

Ardyn felt a strange urge to get this over with quickly. He felt that if he didn't complete it as quickly as possible, he would lose someone close. Worried, Ardyn began to pick up the pace. He heard Dorian pick up the pace as well. He knew that he had to hurry to complete this quest. But he felt a strange feeling that something could go seriously wrong.

Ardyn looked back at Dorian who was humming as she walked. Ardyn felt a strange longing to protect her even more than he normally would have. Dorian seemed to focused on walking to notice that Ardyn was watching her. Ardyn looked back in the other direction. He must be imagining things, why would Dorian be in trouble just by traveling with him.

"I'm a moron," Ardyn muttered to himself, looking at the ground and stopping.

"You're not a moron. Okay, maybe you are, now could you please move on!" Dorian snapped playfully.

"Oh, sorry, Dorian," Ardyn said, ducking his head in embarrassment.

Dorian walked up to Ardyn and playfully nudged his shoulder. Ardyn smiled and began to walk again. Dorian followed close behind, he could hear her heels from behind him. He had just now gotten a good look at her. She had blond hair, blue eyes, tan skin, a beautiful blue dress, now torn, and red high heels, that she somehow managed to fight in. She also had a golden rapier.

Her blue eyes always seemed to sparkle like sapphire. And her golden blond hair glowed in the sunlight. Ardyn kept on wondering to himself on why he had never decided to take a closer look at his friend. No, she felt like more than a friend. She **was **more than a friend. She kind of felt like his girlfriend. But, no love he felt could compare to his love to his first love, Aera.

She had been beautiful and smart and kind. Her death still hit him hard. He missed her smile and that sparkle in her eyes. So there was one question he needed answered: Could he move on and fully date Dorian when they were done with their mission?

* * *

A/N: Some internal conflict in here! Ardyn struggling with trying to figure out if he should date Dorian. So, see you next time! Peace out and don't forget to review!


	22. Perils in the Wolf Forest

A/N: Welcome back to The Trial! I am so happy about how far this little story has come. I was not expecting this much support, but thank you, all of you. I don't know what I would do without you.

* * *

Chapter 22: Perils in the Wolf Forest

Ardyn and Dorian began a truck towards Lucis. They knew that that was one of the best places to look for the Imperials. They passed through the forest again and saw Beta - Tail watching them through narrowed eyes. He still did not trust them. It was understandable. They were strangers in his territory. And his job was to defend it. Dorian seemed to have noticed that the wolves were glaring at them two, because she stopped and looked Beta - Tail right in the eyes.

The wolf growled then slowly turned around and left the area. Dorian and Ardyn sighed and began walking again. "Why do they hate us so much?" Dorian asked, clearly confused about their unexpected aggression.

"I don't know, but I advise that we hurry up," Ardyn said, feeling a nervous feeling.

"Yes, I agree with you," Dorian said.

Suddenly, Alpha - Ocean and Omega padded out of the shadows.

* * *

(Dorian POV)

"Omega! Alpha!" Dorian gasped. Omega looked to be well fed and wound free apart from the fact that he had lost his tail. "Alpha, why is Omega in such high ranking?"

_"Frost is now the lead hunter," _Alpha - Ocean growled.

"Who is the new Omega if I may ask?" Dorian asked, slowly backing up.

_"You haven't met him yet. A young prey thief named Platypus. Well, he's Omega now. Frost is now my third in command, followed by Amber, the lead patroller. Now, what are you doing back on our territory?" _Alpha growled, her ears drawn back and her lips curled.

"What do you mean? We didn't cause any trouble the last time we were here in your forest. Why are you so mad at us for being here now?" Dorian asked.

**"We woke up the first day we found you to finding half of our breakfast gone. We tried to get a good sniff of the smell to see who it was. You wouldn't believe who had stolen our leftovers and left us hungry while we hunted," **Frost growled.

"Who?" Dorian asked nervously.

**"Your companion," **Frost replied, growling at Ardyn.

Dorian turned on Ardyn in shock. Her friend nodded in confirmation of what the lead hunter was saying. "Ardyn, how could you?! You have ruined a perfect relationship with this pack. Now they see us as enemies. Because of your stupid actions, they no longer trust us on their territory! Now we will have to go the long way to Lucis! Now it'll take longer to get to the final Trial. All because you had to steal prey from the wolf pack! Ardyn, we will have to find a different path to the desert because of your actions. Alpha, Beta, Frost, I am sorry for all the hunger my foolish companion has brought to your pack. It will not happen again."

_"Yes, it won't. We'll escort you out of the forest. You will no longer be welcome in this forest, do you understand what I am saying?" _Alpha snarled.

"Yes, I do, Alpha," Dorian said.

_"Good, Amber, escort these two humans out of the forest. I've had enough of them," _Alpha snarled.

A tawny wolf nodded and beckoned for Ardyn and Dorian to follow her. She led them to a stream and stopped there. She then nodded to them, signaling that they were now of their territory. The tawny wolf looked satisfied and she ran back into the forest.

"Now, let's find a way to the desert," Dorian said.

* * *

A/N: And cut! That was a fun chapter to write! The wolves return, more aggressive than they used to be, but they're back and that's all that matters. Well, see you next time!


	23. The False General

A/N: Hello, welcome back to The Trial! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update, I have been rather busy with another story. Anyway onto the chapter, my dear friends.

* * *

Chapter 23: The False General

Ardyn nodded and followed Dorian, excited to complete the long journey. He thought back to the wolves glaring at them from the forest. They had probably gone hungry one day because of him. He shook off the feelings of guilt. They had left it out in the open, any animal could have grabbed it. But, he had been the one who had taken it. Ardyn shook of the feelings of guilt. _What's done is done, _he thought. _Dorian might not think that though. I wish I could change that. _

Finally, the pair made it to the desert. Silently, they began the long journey across it. Ardyn looked around the area and saw lush, green undergrowth. "Hey, Dorian, I see a forest, I think," he said.

Dorian looked up, clearly surprised. She then shook her head. "You must have been hallucinating, I don't see any plant life around here. God forbid any animals live here." Just as she spoke, a tiny lizard ran past them, not even bothered by the heat. "This is always what happens whenever I hope something isn't here. Like that one time, I hoped there wouldn't be poor people down a dark ally. Sure enough, I was surrounded by angry homeless people calling me a fraud and a loser."

"They were angry because they felt like they had been wronged. Don't worry though, I know that you always try to find a way to help others. It's like with Altissia. We always could have tried to find a different city to save, but you saw it and knew that we needed to help those people. You're a wonder, Dorian, that's what makes you special," Ardyn said, bringing her in for a hug.

Dorian closed her eyes, a content look on her face. "Maybe we should try to find some shelter, it's starting to get dark."

Ardyn nodded and went to find a place where they could sleep. He looked around and finally spotted a small clearing fully exposed to the moonlight. Ardyn looked around for anything that could hurt them and didn't find anything. He sighed and saw a small shape under a beautiful moonstone. Curious, he lifted it up and saw a beautiful pink tulip. He picked it and smiled. _Dorian will love this. I can ask her if she likes me then. _Ardyn smiled at the thought. When he made it back to her, he saw that she had already settled beside a cactus.

"Hey, I found us a clearing," Ardyn whispered. Dorian nodded and stood up. They made the trek back to the clearing, the sun casting shadows on the sand as they walked. As the sun went down, they made it to the clearing. Dorian looked around and smiled. The moonstone in the center of the clearing was casting a beautiful glow in the area. "Hey, Dorian, I've been meaning to ask you something from the moment we entered that forest."

"Okay, spit it out," Dorian said playfully.

"Dorian, princess of Lucis, will you go out with me once this battle is over?" Ardyn asked, feeling hot in the face.

"I wish I could...but I can't," Dorian said.

"W - Why?" Ardyn asked, confused.

"I have a kingdom to lead, I can't take one second going out with the person that my people despise. Don't you understand? They think you killed my father. So I'm sorry, but I can't," Dorian said, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I - I understand," Ardyn said.

"Hello," a voice said. Both Ardyn and Dorian turned on the voice, their weapons out. "Oh, sorry, no need to bite, especially since you are out numbered. I am General Stark, general of the Imperial Army and you are under arrest."

Suddenly realizing what was happening, Dorian and Ardyn looked at each other in horror. Then, they were in cuffs and taken away, their beautiful clearing leaving sight. Suddenly, Ardyn noticed something, there was something off with this "general". He fell into step with Stark.

"You aren't actually a general of the Imperial Army are you?" Ardyn asked, Stark's eyes flashed with fear and he shushed him quickly.

"Yes, I am not a part of the Imperial Army, but these dumb Majitecs don't know that. I'm not even a general, I just heard about you saving Altissia so I decided to try to help you. I hope you would be willing to accept me," Stark said.

"Good, we accept your help. Let's hope this plan works," Ardyn said, falling back.

_Or we'll all die. We can't hide this plan forever._

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! Stark is not a general! What a surprise! Anyway, he's going to be pretty important for the rest of this story, so get used to him. Have a good rest of your day/night. See you all later! Remember to review, favorite and follow.


	24. Vision of Terrible Events to Come

A/N: Welcome back to this wonderful story which I haven't been updating for some strange reason. How has everyone been? Anyway, without further ado, let's get on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 24: A Vision of Terrible Events to Come

Stark took them to their "cells" and turned around. "I'll be back for you guys once the Majitecs are asleep. Wait, they don't sleep. I'll get you guys out as soon as possible. For now, just sit tight," Stark whispered.

He then left their cell and closed the door to the bottom of the ship. It left an eerie echo as it was closed. Dorian had a tired look in her eyes. She shuffled closer to Ardyn and rested her head on his shoulder. _I'm the luckiest man in the world_, Ardyn thought, kissing her head. Dorian closed her eyes and soon she was fast asleep. Ardyn smiled and closed his eyes preparing to sleep as well.

* * *

**A small light appeared in front of Ardyn, causing him to try to adjust his eyes to the dark. A beautiful winged creature flew overhead, causing Ardyn to smile. The creature landed beside, it's beady black eyes glaring at him. Suddenly, it turned into an all too familiar figure. It was Noctis, finally not Bahamut.**

**"Long time no see, Ardyn," Noctis said, a dark look in his eyes. Ardyn could tell that something was wrong. "We don't have much time to talk. But we need to use the time we have wisely. My daughter, Dorian, is in mortal danger. It might not seem like it, but, she won't last much longer unless you complete these Trials with success."**

**"I'm sorry, what? She's perfectly fine. I don't see why you're so hasty," Ardyn said, a disbelieving look in his eyes.**

**"Follow me, Ardyn. I need to show you something," Noctis said. Ardyn nodded wearily and followed the former king. He walked over to the left wall of the cave and signaled for him to walk forward. "Look at the wall. Now close your eyes. Invision Dorian. Now open your eyes."**

* * *

_Ardyn opened his eyes and found himself on a battlefield. He looked around and saw that it was the final battle of the Trial. He looked around for Noctis, but couldn't find him. Suddenly, Bahamut appeared, glaring at a figure._

_"You have failed, Ardyn. Now, watch what happens to your friend," Bahamut snarled at the figure._

_The new Imperial leader grabbed Dorian by the hair, a smirk on his face. Dorian struggled, the vision version of Ardyn tried to reach her but was held down by a strange force. Ardyn fought to reach her, but found himself slowly sinking into the ground._

_"Dorian!" both Ardyns shouted._

_Dorian didn't seem to hear them, she was still struggling vainly. Ardyn looked around for her rapier and saw that she had dropped it when the Imperial leader had grabbed her. Before she could grab her rapier, the Imperial leader grabbed her throat. Dorian gasped and began thrashing wildly. Ardyn could only watch in horror, while the vision version had broken free from the force holding him._

_He rushed at the Imperial leader, but he just caught his sword, while still holding Dorian. The vision version of him struggled free and rushed forward. A desperate look was on his face. Bahamut only caught him with the strange force again. The vision Ardyn looked desperate and sad._

_"Now, to end you, Dorian," the leader said._

_There was then a sickening crunch and Dorian's struggling ceased. "NOOOOOOO! DORIAN!" both Ardyns shouted._

* * *

**Ardyn backed away from the wall in horror. Noctis looked at Ardyn out of the corner of his eye. Ardyn could see grief in his eyes.**

**"If you don't hurry and complete these Trials, Dorian will lose her life. I don't know why Bahamut decided to bring her into this, but I don't like it. I'm pretty sure it's for some extra motivation," Noctis said.**

**"Well, if it was meant to be motivating it damn was," Ardyn said. "Thank you, Noctis. Let's hope this works."**

**"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for her!" Noctis replied.**

**"Of course, I understand," Ardyn said.**

**"Anyway, I don't have much time left here. Just please, try to get these done as quickly as possible," Noctis said, slowly disappearing.**

**"Don't worry, Noctis, I'm going to save your daughter, no matter what it takes," Ardyn said.**

**"I know you will," Noctis said, leaving Ardyn in a field of flowers.**

**Ardyn looked around, wondering what this place was for. A familiar figure walked forward, it was Lunafreya, Noctis' wife and Dorian's mother. She had a smile on her face and a beautiful dress.**

**"Please save my daughter," she said. "She's depending on you. We're all depending on you. Good luck."**

**Luna then left. **

* * *

Ardyn woke with a start, a cold sweat trickling down his face. He looked around and saw dawn light filtering in and Dorian still asleep. He sat back and said, "We need to hurry this up. Now."

* * *

A/N: Well that sure was something! What did you think? Remember to follow favorite and review! See you next time, bye.


	25. Stark's Frustration

A/N: Welcome back to the Trial! I am going to try to finish this as quickly as possible so I can begin some newer stories, so expect a lot of updates for the next few days. This chapter will all be in Stark's POV. Anyway, enough of my rambling, let's get on with this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 25: Stark's Frustration

Stark frowned as he sat at his desk. So far Dorian and Ardyn had fallen for his trick. All he needed to do was take them to The Masked Emperor and he would be able to live. Him along with the rest of his army. He remembered the dreaded day that he had been told to capture Dorian and Ardyn. But the truth was, he really did want to help Dorian and Ardyn. He knew that they were striving for peace, something that he hadn't seen in many years.

"I wish there was some way we could help them!" Stark yelled in frustration.

"You can. I know a way that you can," a voice said. Stark looked around for the source of the voice and saw that it was one of his closest advisers. She was a beautiful young woman with black hair and turqoise eyes. Stark looked in confusion at her. "All you have to do is try your best to defeat the Masked Emperor and maybe, you might win."

"That's too dangerous, Alissa. How would I even survive that battle?! Everyone who has fought The Masked Emperor has failed and died. How do you expect me of all people to win?" Stark gasped, he slammed his fist on his desk.

"No need to get frustrated, General. I mean it's just a person," Alissa said with a smirk on her face.

"No, it's too dangerous for anyone to charge him. If anything, I'm doing them a favor by taking them directly to him," Stark said.

"Do you even know what he plans to do with them?" Alissa asked.

"No," he admitted.

"He plans to kill them. So you can either fight with them or against them," Alissa said.

"I - I will fight for them. Thanks, Alissa. I don't know what I would do without you," Stark said. Alissa nodded and left the room. "But how do I approach this? Do I fight with them or against them? Oh, whatever Gods are up there please help me!"

He sighed and began to write in his diary:

**May 22nd, 755**

**I am completely lost. I don't know how I am supposed to help Dorian and Ardyn. If I don't help them, who knows what will happen. I hope I can find a way soon. But the more I think about it, the more nervous I become. I am breaking the law big time by even thinking about this. And here I am sitting at my desk saying, "Oh, I'm going to help Dorian and Ardyn."**

**But a few questions are on my mind. Why am I doing this? Is this for my self benefit or for the benefit of others? Is it worth it? If I did decide to do this, will I die? Should I do this?**

**All questions with similar meanings. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. This has been a frustrating past few weeks. I hope I can find a solution to this problem soon...before it's too late. I hope that Dorian and Ardyn can survive that long in that filthy cell.**

**The more I think about it, the more I think I am going insane. Anyway, I am engaged, Alissa. And good news, we're having a baby. Long story short, my life is on a rollercoaster right now. I hope it can stay on track and not fly around.**

**~Stark Moonsinger**

Stark sighed as he stopped writing and he massaged his head in a circular motion. He sighed, he had to find out how to help them...no matter what the cost.

* * *

A/N: And cut! We're just going to stop there for now. And as I said, I am trying to finish this, so expect more updates for a couple of days weeks, who knows. Anyway, remember to review favorite and follow.


	26. The Masked Emperor

A/N: Welcome back to The Trial! We are reaching the climax guys! The final battle! I'm so excited, yet sad to leave this story behind. I mean, I know I said that I would get faster with the updates so I could start on other stories, it's just, enjoyed making this. Anyway, onto the chapter. Sorry about my rambling. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 26: The Masked Emperor

Finally, Ardyn felt the airship slow down and start landing. Dorian stirred beside him, causing him to look down at her. She looked refreshed. Ardyn looked to the door and saw a Magitec troop open up their cell door. Ardyn fought back confusion, he had been led to believe that Stark would be there. The Magitec troop put shackles on Ardyn's wrists and led him out of the cell.

He did the same with Dorian. Suddenly, Ardyn had a bad feeling about this. Soon, the three of them were walking down the hallway. Ardyn fought back fear and confusion as they walked down the corridor. They were led outside and Ardyn recognized Lucis. He looked back at Dorian who looked just as confused as he was.

Stark exited the ship, a smirk on his face. He walked up to them, laughing. "I can't believe you actually fell for that! I am terrible at acting and you actually thought I was against the empire. You must be out of your minds! No matter, soon the Masked Emperor will take care of you," Stark said, squeezing Dorian's cheek.

She slapped his hand away angrily, a look of shock and hurt on her face. "How dare you touch me? I mean it, how dare you touch me? You lie to us and expect me to let you touch me? Shame on you, Stark," she said angrily.

"Oh, that's General Moonsinger to you, bitch," Stark said, glaring at her.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt the big baby's feelings? Oh no, I must apologize to his mother. Oh, I am very very sorry," Dorian said sarcastically.

Stark glared at Dorian and moved his hand away from her face. Ardyn held his breath, worried of what he would do to her. He then slapped Dorian straight across the breath, drawing blood. Dorian let out a gasp of shock. Before she could recover, Stark punched her in the gut. The princess fell to the ground.

Ardyn angrily kicked the Magitec in the shin and fought to reach Stark. The general turned to Ardyn and smiled at him. He then snapped and suddenly, a Magitec was on him, putting heavy shackles on his wrists and ankles. Ardyn fought the Magitec off and tried to reach Dorian. He was shocked at how heavy the shackles were.

"Oh, Stark, you know not to play with the prisoners like that," a voice said from behind the general. Stark squeaked and bowed quickly. A large man in a mask was glaring at the cowering general. He looked more annoyed than anything. "Oh get up, big baby! Seriously!"

"O - Of course, your majesty," Stark said, suddenly, he drew a knife and charged at the emperor. He only caught it and broke it in half. Then he threw one of the pieces at the general. Stark gasped and barely dodged out of the way. Suddenly, the emperor stabbed Stark's side with the other half. "No...how?" Stark gasped, he then fell unconscious.

"Nice try, Stark. I have a little song for him. You try your best but you don't succeed. That's basically him right now. So if you don't want to end up like him, I advise you do what I say exactly when I say it. Do you understand me?" the emperor said, kicking Stark as he said it.

"Y - Yes, your majesty, but what do we do with the general if I may ask?" a troop gulped.

"Good question, take him to the dungeon. Since he thought he could beat me, he'll just have to stay with Dorian and Ardyn," the Masked Emperor said.

"Very well, your majesty," the troop said. He then walked over to Ardyn and Dorian. "Okay, you too. Let's get going. Don't want to keep the rats waiting."

Dorian and Ardyn looked at each other and shivered, but followed without protest. The troop led them to a dungeon and shoved them in it roughly. They glared at him as he walked off. That was when they noticed the other person in the cell. He looked like a Magitec troop with pieces of metal sticking out of him.

Then Ardyn recognized him. "Prompto?!" Ardyn and Dorian gasped at the same time.

He looked up at them. "Dorian? Ardyn?" Prompto whispered weakly.

"Prompto, what happened to you?" Dorian gasped, running over to him.

"It was awful..." Prompto said quietly.

* * *

A/N: And done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, remember to review! Byyyye! Also, Prompto! I had to have Prompto in here. Don't worry, he'll be back in shape in no time. For real bye!


	27. Prompto's Story

A/N: Welcome to the Trial. I was serious when I said I would update this as quickly as possible. Lol anyway, onto the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 27: Prompto's Story

(Prompto POV)

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to," Ardyn said, walking over to Prompto.

"No, I need to tell you what happened. I'm not afraid of the past," Prompto said. Prompto felt a tiny bit of pain in his left leg. That tended to happen off and on. He sighed and began the story.

* * *

**(Prompto Memory Story, Thing)**

**Prompto fought back shock as he found out that it had been Gladio who had killed Noctis. That wasn't right, Gladio would never hurt Noctis. **If he did, he would have had a reason to do it**, Prompto thought. A sudden boom caught his attention. Prompto jumped up and raced outside. To his shock, Magitec troops were running around everywhere.**

**Prompto angrily gritted his teeth and grabbed his gun. A sudden hand stopped him. Prompto turned to who had stopped him. To his shock, when he turned around he saw a Magitec troop smiling at him. Prompto backed away and punched the Magitec, trying to get his gun back.**

**"Nice try, Prompto. But that isn't going to work. You need to try harder than that," the troop said.**

**Prompto gritted his teeth and began a series of punches and kicks. The Magitec didn't even flinch, he just laughed and gut punched Prompto. He gasped and clutched his stomach. The Magitec was still protecting the gun. Prompto gritted his teeth and reached for the gun. He grabbed it and shot the Magitec troop. He gasped and collapsed.**

**Prompto smirked and ran outside. He was shocked at what he saw. Magitec troops ran everywhere. Prompto frowned and attacked the troops. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his left cheek. He turned around and saw a Magitec troop with a knife glaring at him. Prompto held his cheek and shot the Magitec.**

**He looked up and saw a Magitec engine. The Magitec were going full on invasion. **Why did they choose today? Wait, of course, we are grieving the loss of our king. Therefore, leaving them vulnerable to Magitec attack. But how did they know that we lost our king?** Prompto thought. He looked around for Cindy. She had moved into Lucis five weeks before Noctis' death.**

**He then heard a scream and a plea for help down a corridor. It sounded awfully like his wife, Linda and his daughter London. Prompto closed his eyes and gave a silent plea that it was not them. But when he turned the corner, he saw Linda hugging London close, while being cornered by a Magitec troop. London**** looked petrified. **

**"London! Linda! Don't worry, I'll save you!" Prompto shouted, racing forward. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his head and he then fell unconscious.**

* * *

"And then I woke up here. Next thing I knew two guys walked in with knives. They told me that if I didn't answer all of their questions, they would cut me up slowly. Do you want to know what my dumb self said?" Prompto asked.

* * *

**(Prompto's Memory)**

**"Okay, Prompto, we'll give you a choice. You can either answer all of our questions, or we can just cut you up into many little pieces. Either way, victory for the Masked Emperor," the troop said. Suddenly, Prompto surged forward and punched the troop. "Shit."**

**"Hmph, I'm not as easy to kill as I look," Prompto said, smirking. Suddenly, troops held Prompto down. Prompto struggled but he couldn't break free. "Okay, maybe not as hard as I thought. At least not with this amount of people holding me down."**

**"You're not so tough now, are you?" the troop said, wiping blood from a destroyed lip.**

**He then used his knife to cut deep into Prompto's knee. He felt a sharp pain, then, all Prompto saw was darkness.**

* * *

"And then when I woke up, you guys were here," Prompto said. That was when he noticed General Moonsinger on the ground with Dorian and Ardyn. The man was unconscious, surrounded by a huge pool of blood. "What happened to him?"

Dorian looked down at General Moonsinger and said, "He tried to attack the Masked Emperor."

"My friends, Moonsinger...is the Emperor's son," Prompto said.

Dorian and Ardyn both looked at each other, then at Moonsinger.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun dun! Moonsinger is the Emperor's son?! How can this be?! Well, you'll have to find out at the next chapter. Remember to review. See you, byyyye!


	28. Escaping the Dungeon Stark's Lament

A/N: Well, I have been working on this story for so long, I can't believe it's almost done. I hope you all have been enjoying it? Anyway, onto the chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 28: Escaping the Dungeon; Stark's Lament Part 1

Ardyn was shocked as he looked down at Stark. _Who would try to kill their own son?! What monster would do something like that? That's just terrible! I don't care what he did, _Ardyn thought. Stark's bleeding had ceased, since Prompto and Dorian had begun to put pressure on it. Stark would occasionally grunt and groan. His breathing was still very slow and uneven.

"Dorian, Prompto, have you considered that it might be infected?" Ardyn called, noticing that Stark's breathing had gone dangerously slow.

"How would it be infected?" Dorian questioned, her eyes narrowed.

"Just feel the ground," Ardyn said. Dorian felt the ground and her face scrunched up with disgust. "See, if he's going to get better, we need to get him out of here. I'll find a way to smuggle a potion and see if I can help him. If that doesn't work, he's lost."

"How do you suggest we get out without making loud noises and leaving a trail of blood behind us?" Prompto asked.

"You have a scarf don't you? Find a way to cover up his wound," Ardyn said sarcastically.

"Oh I never thought of that!" Prompto said.

"And we're all gonna die. Anyway, at night, we sneak out. During the day, we rest," Ardyn said.

Prompto and Dorian nodded in agreement. They looked down to Stark to see if he had heard what Ardyn had said. Ardyn slapped his forehead, there was no way that Stark had heard him in his unconscious state. _Morons,_ Ardyn thought. Dorian and Prompto looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's get to sleep before you two get even more stupid," Ardyn said.

"Hey! That wasn't a very nice comment!" Dorian snapped, a smile on her face.

Ardyn sighed and tried to get comfortable on the disgusting floor. He then closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep.

* * *

(That Night)

Ardyn hadn't dreamed that day. All he had seen was darkness. He looked around and saw that Dorian and Prompto were both awake. They had clearly been waiting for him to wake up.

"Why didn't you two wake me?" Ardyn whispered, walking over to them.

"We didn't want to wake you," Dorian snapped. "Now, let's go."

Ardyn and Prompto nodded, gently, supporting Stark in between them. Stark was awake currently and he tried to walk on his own. Ardyn caught him when he nearly fell. This was going to be a long and dangerous night, but if they hurried, they should be okay. But, it was Stark that would decide if they were going to make it out.

Stark looked like he was in serious pain, Ardyn knew, because he himself, had been stabbed once. He would understand if Stark didn't feel well enough to move. But there was a determined look on his face that could not he argued with.

"Stark, are you sure that you're well enough to travel?" Dorian asked for him.

"I'm not going to slow you down, if I can't move, then you can just leave me," Stark said.

"No! We won't leave you for anything," Prompto said sternly before Ardyn could say anything.

"No, this is my fault, I don't deserve your sympathy," Stark said.

"You're right, this is kind of your fault. No, it is completely your fault," Ardyn said. Dorian slapped Ardyn across the face, an angry look in her eyes. "Ow! What the hell?!"

"Shame on you! He is willing to help us and all you do is say that it's his fault we were caught up in this mess!" Dorian snapped, making Ardyn flinch. She then angrily turned to Stark. "And you! You liked to us, told us that you were here to help us, when you weren't!"

Stark shuffled to Ardyn and whispered, "She scares me."

Ardyn nodded in agreement. The two men sighed and Ardyn walked towards the door. Dorian looked satisfied and she said something to Prompto. Both of them supported Stark between them and began walking out the door. They were ready, they were finally going to complete the Trial.

* * *

A/N: And cut! My first double update! This is exciting. Anyway, their escape will commence in the next chapter and they should have fully escaped in two to three chapters. See you later! Also, remember to review favorite and follow. Love you, byyyye!


	29. Escaping the Dungeon Stark's Lament Pt2

A/N: Welcome back to the Trial, friends. They will escape from the prison in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 29: Escaping the Dungeon; Stark's Lament Part 2

Ardyn and Dorian looked down the hallway, weary of any passing guards. When they couldn't see any, they hurried as fast as they could down the corridor, towards the door. They opened it quickly and quietly shut it. They hid in the shadows for a while for Stark to catch his breath. Once he was done panting, they began again.

This time, they stuck to the shadows. Prompto and Dorian were supporting Stark between them while Ardyn led the way. They passed cell after cell. They occasionally had to dodge a guard or two, but it wasn't that hard. They all knew however, that the worst was yet to come. They would still need to find Dorian's weapon which who knew where that was?

Occasionally, Stark would point them in the right direction. When Ardyn made a wrong turn or when he was about to turn the wrong corner. Ardyn was surprised by how grateful he was to the former general. They were going up instead of down, however. Finally, they made it to a room that held most likely hundreds of thousands of weapons.

"Jackpot!" Dorian said. But as she tried to open the door, it didn't budge. Stark stepped forward, startling Prompto, Dorian and Ardyn. "What are you doing, Stark?"

"The door has to recognize the hand that touches it. I hope this will still work," Stark said. He then put his hand to a hidden scanner.

_"Welcome, General Moonsinger. Pick up any weapons you plan on using,"_ a speaker said.

"I knew it would work!" Stark said, quietly.

Dorian nodded in acknowledgement and began to look around the room. Finally, after what felt like hours, Dorian found it. She sheathed it and quietly walked out of the room. She quietly closed the door behind her and followed Ardyn back down the many stories. Finally, they made it to the front doors of the prison.

Dorian, Ardyn, Stark, and Prompto all looked at each other triumphantly. But as soon as they exited, they were met with a terrible sight. The Masked Emperor and his forces all stood, blocking the way to the street. Dorian, Ardyn, Prompto and Stark all looked at each other worriedly. How did the Masked Emperor know that they had planned to escape?

"Did you really think you could escape this prison without getting noticed by one of my forces. We watched your entire decent through the prison. And I must admit...I'm impressed. It was a nice show...but now you're stuck with us," the Masked Emperor said with a laugh.

Everyone got out their weapons and entered their battle stances, all in a protective circle around Stark. The former general tried to join them, but he couldn't muster the strength, having used up the rest of it helping Dorian enter the room where she could find her weapon. He struggled a couple of times, but finally, he gave up with a low moan.

This was the fist time that Ardyn had noticed The Masked Emperor's features. His mask was made of bones from long dead animals and his clothes were made out of thick snake skin. He had mask paint made of blood and bones from his enemies and prey. But it wasn't that that made him look deadly...it was something about his stance.

The way he just stood there, with one hand on his hip and one knee bent. It was nothing deadly...in fact, it didn't look scary at all. It was just something about the way he looked at them. He looked like he truly wanted to kill them. Suddenly he held up his hand, causing the group to stiffen and the army to get out their weapons.

Then, as if on a silent signal...they charged.

* * *

A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, the next chapter will be the last. Phew, this has been an adventure. Anyway, remember to review, see you later, Nerd.


	30. Why Did it Have to be Her?

A/N: Omg, it's the final chapter! Or as I should say, the final countdown! Well, onto the chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30: Why Did it Have to Be Her?

(Dorian POV)

Dorian angrily leaped into the battle. These _machines_ would never destroy her home again. She would make sure of that. Dorian caught a panicked look on Ardyn's face, that was when she remembered what night it was. They only had about thirty minutes to win this battle, or who knew what would happen?

Dorian began running faster and slicing faster than the eye could see. Her blade slashed soldier after soldier, Magitec after Magitec. She had such deadly precision that her enemies had no opportunity to attack. Ardyn was visible going a little slower than Dorian, but, he was still being productive in his fighting.

Finally, Dorian met a foe head on who actually managed to block her. Dorian smirked and pushed the enemy back. Before he could recover, Dorian stabbed him. He collapsed and Dorian moved on, still having the same rhythm as she fought. Suddenly, Dorian felt something grab her by her hair. She struggled to see who had caught her.

When she turned around, she was shocked to see the Masked Emperor smiling at her. "Hello, little princess," he said menacingly. Dorian gasped and struggled in his grasp. "You'll never escape me, Dorian. Your time for the Trial is up. And now, it's time for you to do your part."

"What are you talking about?!" Dorian asked, grappling at his hands.

"You're role in this whole little " trial" is for you to die at my hands. So I'm going to fulfill that destiny," the Masked Emperor said, he began squeezing. Dorian cried out in pain and tried her best to escape from his grasp. The man only squeezed harder.

* * *

(Ardyn POV)

Ardyn fought enemy after enemy, unaware that he had failed to pass the Trial. But when he turned around, he saw a sight that he had hoped only to see in his dreams. The Masked Emperor had Dorian by her hair and was laughing while doing it. Ardyn gritted his teeth and raced towards her. He was stopped by a familiar face.

"Bahamut," Ardyn snarled angrily. "You sick bastard."

"_Ardyn, you have failed the Trial. As a punishment, you will have to watch your companion die to the hands of the Masked Emperor. Congratulations, you are the reason that she is going to die,_" Bahamut said.

Rain began to fall and Ardyn felt something streaming down his face. He touched it and realized it was not rain, but tears. He was helpless and all her could do was watch as Dorian was slayed to the hands of a monster.

"Why? Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it have been me?!" Ardyn cried. He leaped at Bahamut, who easily dodged. "WHY?!"

_"You failed, so there's a price for that,_" Bahamut replied simply, oblivious to the rain falling heavily from the sky.

"HOW DARE YOU PUNISH DORIAN FOR SOMETHING SHE DIDN'T DO?! THIS IS NOT HER FAULT, NOW LET HER GO, YOU MONSTER!" Ardyn shouted. Prompto and Stark looked and there was a look of awe as they saw Bahamut. Then horror as they looked around and saw Dorian in the hands of the Masked Emperor. "PROMPTO! SAVE HER!"

Prompto didn't need to be told twice, he raced forward. Suddenly, he was pushed back by an unseen force. Ardyn glared at Bahamut and saw his hand raised in the signal. Suddenly, Ardyn remembered the day his mother died.

* * *

**(Ardyn Flash back - His Mother's Death)**

**"I'll let you two lovebirds sing together for a few minutes," his mother sang.**

**"Mom, shut up!" Ardyn said, laughing.**

**"What did you say, Ardyn?" Ardyn's mother laughed.**

**"I said, 'shut up', get over it," Ardyn giggled.**

**"You monster!" his mother laughed. Ardyn then laughed, and ran around in circles. "Come back here!" she laughed.**

**Ardyn giggled and ran faster. Suddenly, a powerful wind grabbed his mother, and flung her in front of a carriage. Ardyn couldn't say anything before she was run over by the carriage.**

**"Mom!" Ardyn gasped, he then ran to her. "Mom? Mom, are you okay?" Ardyn whispered**.

**"Oh my God! Mrs. Caelem! Oh my God!" Daisy shouted, running towards her.**

**Ardyn felt tears streaming down his face, but he didn't care. Daisy hugged him and cried with him. "MOMMY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Ardyn screamed. **

**"Ardyn, what happened?!" Somnus called running from the side of the garden. His eyes stretched wide when he saw his mother's body. "Mom! Oh my God, Dad! Dad, where are you?!"**

**"What's wrong?" their dad called. He ran up to them and froze as soon as he saw his wife. "Maron? Maron, please answer me!"**

**Ardyn looked for who would ever want to hurt his mother and spotted a beautiful creature flying away.**

* * *

"You have already taken enough from me. You've taken my throne, my mother, even my brother. And now you want to take away my friend. I saw you the day that you killed my mother. When I saw you I didn't think that anything so beautiful could be so cold-hearted. But I thought wrong," Ardyn said angrily.

"_What?! No, you weren't supposed to see me leaving!_" Bahamut gasped.

"Well, guess what, I did. And now, you will pay," Ardyn said, unsheathing his sword and charging. Bahamut let out a screech of shock and barely dodged out of the way of Ardyn's fury. "Now you're going to feel the pain that all of your victims felt!"

Bahamut dodged out of the way and sped like a bullet, hitting Ardyn quickly on the head. The enraged warrior only stood and charged again. Bahamut glared at him and hit him with his powerful tail. Ardyn barley dodged out of the way. That only made him fight fiercer. He managed to get a few hits on the God, but not enough for serious damage.

He just hoped he could get to Dorian in time.

* * *

(Dorian POV)

Dorian struggled in the Masked Emperor's hands angrily. She smiled when she managed to make him grunt in pain. The Masked Emperor, however, was not having it. He moved his hand from her hair to her throat. Dorian gasped in pain as the breath was sucked out of her. She then smirked, a confused look overcame the emperor's face.

Dorian opened her mouth and bit down hard. She was satisfied to feel that it somewhat broke skin. The Masked Emperor let out a shocked, pained gasp, and threw Dorian to the ground. While he recovered from her "crushing" blow, Dorian recovered quickly. Before he could react, Dorian did a roundhouse kick, sending the emperor's mask flying.

Dorian smirked as he turned to her, his face revealed. But, her smirk changed to a look of fear as she found out that he had been hiding a massive burn that went down from his hairline to his neck. Dorian fought back a gasp of disgust. There also seemed to be tiny bits of metal stuck in his head. He had light blue eyes.

She looked to Ardyn and was shocked to see that he was battling Bahamut. The God looked both confused and furious. Ardyn looked just plain enraged. She wondered what had happened. But there was no time to wonder, as the Masked Emperor was charging at her. Dorian dodged out of the way and struck his ugly face with her sword.

The Masked Emperor angrily unsheathed...a royal glaive. Ardyn seemed to notice that too, as he looked in the direction of their battle. Shock lit up in his eyes, changing to pain as Bahamut stabbed his leg with his wing. The Masked Emperor leaped at Dorian and began a barrage of fire spells and stabbing motions.

Prompto also looked shocked by this revelation, but he quickly focused back on his battle. Dorian began to charge at the Masked Emperor. Before the emperor could hit her, Dorian sliced his cheek. He let out an angry shout and glared at her. Suddenly, Dorian felt a sharp pain in her chest, going through her heart.

She gasped and looked back at the wielder of the weapon. It was a normal soldier that had managed to sneak up on her and stab her. Dorian felt her whole world spin and she fought back tears of pain and fear. Her breath quickened and she collapsed.

* * *

(Prompto POV)

Prompto fought foe after foe, until he heard a shrill gasp. He spun around and gasped in shock, a sword had been pierced right through Dorian's chest. _No, Dorian, no!_ Prompto thought, fighting back tears.

* * *

(Ardyn POV)

Ardyn heard a shrill gasp and turned around to see Dorian sprawled out on the ground. He felt even more rage.

"How dare you, Bahamut?! How dare you?! I'll ask this again...why her?!" Ardyn shouted. Before Bahamut could respond, Ardyn pushed past him and quickly reached Dorian. The soldier and the Masked Emperor stepped back. Dorian looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "Dorian, please no!"

"Ardyn...is that you?" Dorian whispered, coughing.

"Don't worry, Dorian. You'll be fine," Ardyn said, grabbing a piece of cloth off of his torn pants. Dorian shoved his hand away before he could clean the wound. "D - Dorian, what are you doing?! I need to save you!"

"Ardyn..move on. You need...to look past this," Dorian murmured. Ardyn felt tears of agony trickling down his cheeks, but he didn't care. Dorian feebly lifted her hand to touch his cheek. Ardyn grabbed it gently and put it to his face. Dorian feebly moved up and kissed him. Ardyn fought back the lump rising in his throat. After a few seconds, Dorian lost her breath and fell back. "Good bye... Ardyn," she whispered, then she fell still.

"Dorian! No, please don't go!" Ardyn shouted, lifting his face to the sky. Ardyn closed his eyes and let the tears fall. "Dorian. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" Ardyn shouted, pointing at the Masked Emperor and his army, then at Bahamut.

"Well that's a pretty productive claim," a soldier muttered. Before anyone could say anything else, Ardyn charged forward and stabbed the soldier. "Ardyn...the fuck?"

"Do you need anymore proof," Ardyn asked, rising, "or do I need to spell it out?"

Shock was clear on everyone's face. Ardyn charged forward and killed troop after troop, using his rage to fuel his strength.

* * *

(Prompto POV)

"He's going to kill himself!" Prompto gasped to Stark. Stark nodded worriedly and tried to stand. Only to cry out I'm frustration and slump back down. "I'll try to stop him! I hope I make it in time."

"Yes, you need to hurry if you're going to stop him. He's in a blind rage right now. We need to find a way to calm him down," Stark said.

Prompto nodded and ran at Ardyn as fast as he could. He stopped in horror as he recognized the affects of starscourge. Prompto shook his head and ran up to him. He tried to think of the right words to say.

"Ardyn! This is not what Dorian would want!" Prompto shouted. Ardyn turned around and glared at him. "Dorian would not want you to attack these people like a - like a mindless brute!"

"You don't know what Dorian would want, she's gone!" Ardyn shouted, his voice cracking.

"Dorian is not gone. She's always going to be in our hearts. That's all that matters," Prompto said.

"Is it though?! Because of these - these freaks, Dorian will no longer talk, laugh, or do anything. You don't understand how much she meant to me!" Ardyn said.

"Ardyn, that's not true. We all miss her. But, we have to continue doing what is right, for her. Killing an entire army is not a deed, it's genocide. So please, Ardyn, continue on, for her," Prompto said.

He was shocked to see tears glistening in Ardyn's eyes. Prompto could see the grief and hurt in his otherwise angry eyes. Prompto smiled at the thought of managing to get through to him.

"You're wrong, Prompto. This isn't genocide, it's justice. And if you don't see that, then you have no business talking to me," Ardyn said. Prompto's eyes widened with dismay. _It didn't work. How did it not work?_ Prompto thought. "Good bye, Prompto."

"Ardyn, no, please!" Prompto called as his newfound friend began to charge back into the battle. He sighed as Ardyn went back into the sea of soldiers. Prompto sighed and ran back to Stark. "It didn't work. I don't know what we can do to help him now."

"There is nothing we can do. Ardyn will have to face them alone, unless you want to join him in the battle?" Stark replied.

"I don't think he would welcome my help after what I said. If anything, I think he hates me. Too bad, because I was actually starting to view him as a friend," Prompto said.

"If you really value Ardyn's life, I advise you go in there and save his life. Fight beside him, do something," Stark said.

"Y - Yeah, okay. That's right, I'll go and help him," Prompto said.

Stark nodded and closed his eyes. Prompto sighed and got out his gun. He then charged into the battle. Dead bodies were everywhere, covering the ground in dark red blood. _What a brutal way to die,_ Prompto thought. He noticed that Ardyn and the Masked Emperor were locked in a deadlock with their swords.

A soldier was quietly coming up behind Ardyn, causing Prompto to shoot him through the chest. Ardyn and the Masked Emperor turned around in surprise. A small smirk overcame Ardyn's insane features.

"So you chose to join us after all?" Ardyn called from his battle.

"Of course, I can't leave you here to have to deal with the threat of any soldiers sneaking up on you!" Prompto called back.

"Thank you for your service, it's deeply appreciated!" Ardyn called playfully, then his expression got serious. "Let's best this bastard, together, no matter what it takes!"

"Yeah! I'll keep a lookout for any people trying to kill you!" Prompto replied.

"Thanks. I'll fight the Masked Emperor. Then we can move on to the true prize," Ardyn said, looking past Prompto. Prompto turned and saw Bahamut. Prompto gulped, hoping that he didn't mean Bahamut. "Bahamut," Ardyn said bitterly, glaring at the God.

Prompto nodded and prepared for the battle. Ardyn and Prompto nodded and got into their fighting stances. They both knew that this could be their final battle. They then broke off and began charging at their enemies. Prompto went for normal enemies, while Ardyn went for the Masked Emperor.

* * *

(Ardyn POV)

Ardyn smiled as he turned back to the Masked Emperor. He had made the perfect plan with Prompto. They could do this if they continued fighting as hard as they could. He and the Masked Emperor were evenly matched, so Ardyn had to seriously rethink his stradegy. Bahamut was a little bit stronger than the Masked Emperor, putting Ardyn at an average chance of defeating him.

He turned around to Bahamut, who was watching him emotionlessly. Ardyn smirked, flipped Bahamut off, and turned back to the emperor. Ardyn smirked and began a barrage of powerful strikes on the Masked Emperor's sword. He saw the emperor smirk. _Good, make him think he has you desperate!_ Ardyn thought, smiling.

"Why are you smiling? I killed your girlfriend," the Masked Emperor said. Ardyn's smirk faltered and he replaced it with an angry glare. "That's the face I wanted to see. Come on, cry if you want. I won't judge."

Ardyn felt a rising anger at the teasing note in the emperor's voice. He wanted to kill this man. He wanted to squeeze the life out of him. But he needed to make sure it was painful and slow. The Masked Emperor smirked and charged. Ardyn blocked the blow easily and struck a blow to the emperor's hand, nearly cutting it off.

He screamed in pain and clutched his hand. Ardyn frowned and kicked his adversary. "Is that the best you've got?! You should be ashamed for even trying to touch Dorian! She deserved to die at the hands of a worthy adversary!" Before Bahamut or the emperor could respond, Ardyn cut off his hand completely. The Masked Emperor cried out in agony and held the place where his hand used to be. "You think that's pain? Then your in for a whole world of pain!"

The Masked Emperor looked up at Ardyn, his eyes wide with fear for a moment. Ardyn only responded with a frown, that quickly changed to a smirk. He had managed to cut off the emperor's dominant hand. Ardyn thought back to Dorian and fought back tears. His eyes must have been glistening with them because the emperor smirked.

"I knew the girl's death would distract you," the emperor said, a smug look in his eyes.

Ardyn felt rage boiling in his blood as soon as he heard those words. He stabbed the Masked Emperor in the stomach quickly. He gasped and clutched his stomach, though, he had begun to laugh. Ardyn angrily began slashing at his back.

"I'll never forgive you for what you did to her!" Ardyn shouted, striking harder. The emperor, however, was now shaking with insane laughter. Ardyn couldn't take it anymore. He stabbed the man right through his chest. The emperor gasped and his laughter went down to short gasps. "Enough of your laughing. Now, I have put you to rest. Now, go burn in Hell. That only leaves Bahamut."

He smiled as he looked down at the Masked Emperor's dead body. Ardyn turned around to look at Bahamut and saw that he still wore an expressionless face. He gritted his teeth angrily as he glared at the God. Bahamut sighed and flew up to Ardyn. He wore an expression now of pity.

"_Are you sure that you want to do this?_" Bahamut asked.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for for my entire life. I always dreamed of getting revenge on whoever had killed my mother. And now you killed my best friend. You're going to pay for all the pain you've caused me. But tell me one thing, who is the Masked Emperor?" Ardyn said, curiosity brimming in his eyes at his last sentence.

"_The Masked Emperor was Somnus disturbed from his grave. The thought of being woken up drove him insane. People tried burning him, but it didn't work. So he forced the Magitecs to work for him. So, I gave him a deal. If he promised to behave once he died again, he would be able to take one of his family members with him. He chose Dorian, the daughter of King Noctis who is now dead,_" Bahamut said.

"I've heard enough, let's fight," Ardyn said angrily.

Bahamut nodded and got into his graceful fighting stance. Ardyn charged and sliced at the God's wings. It hardly made a scratch. Bahamut hissed and grabbed Ardyn's body in his talons. Ardyn was shocked by the amount of pain came with the God's talons. He closed his eyes and fought back the pain.

Bahamut looked shocked as Ardyn gritted his teeth and managed to unsheath his sword. He struck at his talons and Bahamut dropped him, anger burned in his eyes. Ardyn spun quickly, his sword out. Bahamut let out a screech, signalling to Ardyn that he had managed to hit him. Bahamut roared and slapped Ardyn across the face.

Ardyn gasped at the force and flew into a building. Bahamut took off a piece of his wing and held it like a sword. Ardyn dodged out of the way of the first one, but felt the second one manage to tear his flesh. Ardyn gritted his teeth and held his side. His hand turned red, Ardyn shook off growing fatigue and stabbed Bahamut's talon with his sword.

Bahamut screeched and lashed his wing. Ardyn felt the force of the wind and tried to stay on his feet, a vain attempt. Ardyn was flung full force into Prompto, who was battling a normal Magitec. He looked at Ardyn in shock. But when he looked up at Bahamut, his face changed to one of absolute terror.

"Ardyn, did you just start battling with Bahamut?" Prompto asked. Ardyn nodded and backed away from the angry spirit. "Oh shit!"

Ardyn nodded and looked over at Dorian's limp form. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes as he remembered the strong young woman she had been. She had such a life ahead of her and would have made a wonderful queen with her pure heart. Bahamut didn't take the moment to attack, causing Ardyn confusion.

"Why aren't you attacking me?" Ardyn asked.

"_You have felt enough suffering. So I have decided to give you your humanity back. I will not attack you when you are grieving the loss of your best friend,_" Bahamut said.

Ardyn took a deep breath as he felt the starscourge leave his body. He touched himself and realized that he felt... different. Almost pure, not as pure hearted as Dorian was, but, he used to have a pure heart. Then a dark thought clouded his mind. What was the point of this humanity if he couldn't share it with Dorian?

"What is the point of this humanity? If I can't share it with Dorian?" Ardyn whispered. He felt tears rising in his eyes. "You can revive her, right?"

"Unfortunately, my powers do not stretch that far. I'm sorry, Ardyn, you'll just have to live on without her. I offer you my condolences," Bahamut said sadly.

Ardyn sighed and sat down heavily. "I wish you could have brought her back. I can't believe this shit has been happening to me."

"I wish I could have helped her too. But, I've decided that she can visit you one last time," Bahamut said.

Ardyn spun around and saw Dorian smiling at him. Tears rose in Ardyn's eyes as he ran up to her and they kissed.

"Oh, Ardyn. I'll miss you so much. Please don't lose control like that again. It pained me to see you like that," Dorian whispered once they had broken apart.

"I - I won't. I promise," Ardyn said, crying into her dress. Dorian hugged him close. Ardyn felt her breath whispering in his ear. He felt her skin on his. Her hair in his hand. "You're actually here! I thought Bahamut had put me in some kind of a trance but you're actually here!"

"Of course, I'll always be here for you. I'll be in your dreams and your heart. Never forget that," Dorian whispered.

"_There's another person who has been dying to talk to you,_" Bahamut said, stepping aside to reveal an all too familiar woman.

"Mother!" Ardyn gasped, running towards her and embracing him.

"Oh Ardyn, I've missed you so much," Maron said, hugging him back.

Ardyn felt tears slipping down his cheeks, but he ignored them. Maron sighed and held Ardyn to her chest. Dorian and Bahamut watched in a happy silence. Finally, the two of them broke apart. Bahamut sighed and led the two of them away. Ardyn watched them leave, fresh tears in his eyes.

* * *

(2 Days Later - Dorian's Funeral, Ardyn POV)

Ardyn sighed as he entered the castle funeral home. As the only member of the royal bloodline left alive, he was required to rule over the kingdom. Though, a heartbroken silence filled the air as everyone remembered their fallen princess. As the king, Ardyn was permitted to see Dorian first. He took a deep breath and looked in the casket.

Dorian was beautiful, she was wearing her best dress and her best jewelry. They had even put her best make up on and had brushed her hair out to perfection. Her eyes were closed and all of the blood had been washed off of her face. Her hands were cupped together, holding a necklace with Leviathan on it.

Ardyn gently touched her hand and noticed that it was cold. Fresh tears trickled down his cheeks. He sped walked away, quickly, yet gently placing a rose he had bought on the casket. He took out the wedding ring he had bought the day before. He decided that he would give it to her at the foot of the grave, instead of with her.

Ardyn quickly decided against it, worried that someone would try to take it. He fell in line behind Prompto and waited for his turn again. Prompto looked back at him, tears in his eyes. Ardyn signaled that it was his turn to walk forward. Prompto sighed and walked forward. He gently touched her hand and walked off quickly.

Ardyn sighed and placed the ring gently on her finger. The priest looked down at it and gave him a sad smile. Ardyn nodded and went to sit down.

"Today, we honor the life of Dorian Lucis Caelem. Son of King Noctis. If anyone wishes to speak about her, you may," the priest said solemnly. Ardyn rose first. "His majesty will speak first."

Ardyn grabbed the microphone in shaky hands. "Dorian was the best woman I have ever met. She was brave, kind, and never quick to judge. She would have made a wonderful queen and I honor her life today as one of the people. This funeral is not something to loom over us, it is for us to celebrate the life of a strong, independent young woman.

I speak here today as Dorian's best friend. I loved her with all of my heart and I hope all of you here today do as well. I know some of you probably have better things to do. But this is something we have to do as a community, as a kingdom. This will always be a day to remember the life of Princess Dorian, not to grieve.

She would want us to look to the future, not to stay stuck in the past. And as sad as this makes us feel, we must try to push past this, for our future, and for Dorian. Thank you and have a wonderful rest of your day."

Ardyn felt tears trickling down his cheek again and he sat down quickly. The rest of the funeral went by in a quick blur. Before he knew it, he was heading back to the palace. Ardyn looked at the empty ring case in his pocket. He imagined Dorian's smile and smiled through tears. This is what she would want. She would want them to remember her, but move on.

Ardyn entered the castle slowly. He found a room labeled Dorian. Taking a deep breath, Ardyn turned the knob. Pictures of her and Noctis were everywhere. He could hear her voice in the back of his mind saying, "Get out of my room, Ardyn! Geez, don't you know what privacy means?" Ardyn smiled once again through tears and sat down on her bed.

He could imagine her sleeping soundly on her bed, smiling as she looked up at the roof. Ardyn closed his eyes briefly, cherishing the memory. He knew that this was not a dream, this was real and he accepted that.

* * *

A/N: I - I'm done. *sniffles* Poor Dorian. I can't believe I did that. Such a sad chapter. Also, like super long. Still, so sad. Remember to review, favorite and follow. See you in the next story. ~Nerd


End file.
